Serpentines Debut
by helen fisher
Summary: Jessie and Evra sneak out to play in 'Battle of the Bands' they name their group 'Serpentine'I do not own any character other than Jessie the rest belong to Darren Shan
1. Chapter 1

_**Serpentines Debut**_

Life is speeding by so quickly it's a good job that I am a half vampire and therefore age only one year for every five human years. As I lay on my bunk waiting for Evra my mind went back 5 months, too the day I was made vampire.

My only living relative had just died, the most important person in the world to me…my Nan. She had cared for me since my parents died when I was two, and was the only family I had ever known. My Nan loved me and I loved her, but I knew all was not well. She got increasingly ill and spent more and more time in bed. Eventually she could hang on no more, leaving me all alone.

I packed photos, my pillow and Max (my teddy bear), took one last look around my Nan's house - and then I left. It wasn't hard; I snuck out of my foster parents backdoor with the only things left that were important to me, my memories. I left as soon as they fell asleep; I had the whole night to make my get away.

Just as the sun was rising a procession of circus vans made there way down the curving quiet road. As the last van passed me, I jumped on the back step and slowly opened the door. All was quite except the creaking of the van as it made its way to who knows where?

I found an old blanket, pulled my pillow and Max from out of my rucksack and promptly fell into a very deep sleep. All my planning and then my travels through the night had left me exhausted and I slept all through the day. I remember being half awake as a man with bright orange hair and a rather stern look on his face suddenly lifted me into the air. 'Hello' he said with a half grin on his face…'and who might you be?' I was unable to reply and just clung onto Max in the hope that this strange looking man would put me down so I could run. Sensing my anxiety, he did lower me to the floor and as soon as my feet touched the ground I ran as fast as I could to the van door. Just as I swung the door open, a hand grabbed my belt and brought me to a sudden stop causing me to land on the floor with a bump. The orange haired man seemed to find this amusing and started to laugh, I felt on the other hand scared, embarrassed and rather sore!

He sat me down, and managed to stop laughing at me. After a rather awkward silence I found myself staring at this odd looking man. I started to feel more confident and answered his many questions. Then he answered mine, I somehow wasn't shocked when I found out what he was, and he didn't seem to want to harm me.

After he decided I might be of some use to him a few weeks later he made me his assistant. I was only ten years old but I didn't hesitate after all what else was there for me. After checking my blood was 'good' he proceeded to change me. I found Mr Crepsley kind but hard work, he demanded I learnt the way of the vampires in the evening and Mr Tall expected me to work doing chores around the Cirque in the afternoon. This did not leave much time for Evra and I to rehearse for our 'secret plan'.

Evra the Cirques 'snakeboy' had real snakeskin and was amazingly cool. We became friends straight away and Mr Crepsley had no idea what we were cooking up. Evra was 12 years old and as he was two years older thought that he was in charge. I just laughed at him if he tried to get me to do something I didn't want to do. We spent all our spare time rehearsing for our first gig. I played drums and because of my vampire abilities I found that I had natural rhythm and the strength to play like an older teenager. I hate to boast but I was amazing and Evra was superb on the guitar, which Mr Tall had given him not long after arriving at the Cirque. Mr Tall was Evras guardian and Mr Crepsley was mine so we had to be very sneaky to keep our plan a secret.

Evra had found out that the Cirque would be in a small town, which was only an hour away from the huge arena where the 'Battle of the Bands' contest was going to be held. We registered for the competition on-line at an Internet café and as we travelled Evra and I would find the nearest Internet café and check to see if we got a response.

Last week Evra and I couldn't stop smiling; we had been accepted into the competition. We came back to the Cirque camp late, to find Mr Crepsley and Mr Tall waiting for us and not looking too happy. Do not say a thing about the competition whispered Evra, if they ask what we ve been doing, say playing computer games and we forgot the time.

As soon as I walked into the Cirque Mr Crepsley picked me up and carried me to his van, dropped me into the chair and shut the door. I started to fidget nervously knowing this wasn't good. 'Right tell me what you and Evra are up to' he shouted at me. I flinched back and sat staring at him. I had not seen him so angry and it scared me. 'Mr Tall thinks that you two are up to no good, and Mr Tall is rarely wrong, what have you been doing all afternoon'. I decided that whatever happened I was not going to tell him about our secret plan. I put on my best 'innocent looking' face and opened my eyes wide and said 'we only went into town to play on the computers, I am sorry we got a bit carried away we played games and I am so sorry I lost track of time'. With that I let two tears slip down my cheeks. Mr Crepsley studied my face as I turned to grab Max and hold him tight. Then I felt rather guilty, as Mr Crepsley apologised for scaring me, wiped my tears away and then hugged me. 'Do not cry, I have been worried about you'. 'I was with Evra, you said I could go into town if I wasn't alone'. Mr Crepsley frowned; Evra is a young man and is naturally up to mischief, I do not want you drawn into any trouble he maybe cooking up'.

I let out a huge yawn and Mr Crepsley picked me up. 'No lessons for you tonight, get some rest and try not to get into trouble'. He carried me to my bunk and tucked me in, I closed my eyes and hugged Max and drifted off to sleep. Evra walked slowly into the tent and bumped straight into Mr Crepsley. 'A word if I may master Evra', with that Mr Crepsley grabbed Evras shoulder and lead him back outside. 'If I find out you are dragging my assistant into anything dodgy I will not be happy!' 'Mr Crepsley I have just been telling Mr Tall that we have just been playing on the computers in town and Jessie is very capable of looking after herself'. 'Master Evra, you are two years older and a boy, if any harm comes to Jessie, I will hold you entirely responsible'. With that Mr Crepsley marched off to find Mr Tall. Evra came over to my bunk and poked my shoulder until I woke up. We grinned at each other then both started making plans for Battle of the Bands.

As I sat waiting for Evra my mind came back to the present day. We didn't have to worry about drums as they would already be set up on stage, I only had to bring drum sticks and Evra was taking his own guitar. Evra walked in and said 'ok Jessie act sick'. Mr Crepsley would be expecting me to have vampire lessons with him tonight so Evra had gone over to tell him I was feeling unwell. We both knew he would be over to check on me, so this was crunch time. Mr Crepsley flitted into the tent and straight to my bunk. 'Hi Mr Crepsley' I said, Mr Crepsley was feeling my forehead and lifting my eyelids. 'Have you been drinking blood? What is wrong Jessie?' He looked so concerned, I wasn't sure I could pull this off. Evra butted in 'she's been feeling tired all day and has been very pale, I think she just needs to sleep'.

Thankyou doctor Evra, but Jessie is half vampire, and has my blood, I think I will decide what is best for her'. 'Now Jessie how are you?' I think I just need some blood, I have been tired but I am feeling a little better having rested'. Mr Crepsley pulled out a small bottle of blood from his pocket and watched as I drank. I gulped it down, smiled at him then layback and closed my eyes. I felt Mr Crepsley push my hair off my forehead and then gently kiss me, 'goodnight little Jess, sleep well'. Then Mr Crepsley turned and walked out of the tent.

After Mr Crepsley had been gone ten minutes Evra jumped on my bed. Come on Jess we have to leave. 'I don't know Evra, I kind of feel bad now, I'm not sure its such a good idea'. 'Mr Crepsley was so nice to me, I don't think I can let him down'. JESSIE move yourself now, Serpentine is you and me not just me, this is my dream I cant do it without you. I couldn't win, either way I was going to let someone down. 'If we are going to do this lets make it worth it'. We had everything ready, we crept out the back of the tent and headed across the fields. We had spent all our spare money on our outfits and needed the rest to get back so we walked and ran most of the way. We arrived with 30 minutes to spare which gave us enough time to pull on our outfits…..I had a black cut off jeans with red scales sewn on, red face paint on my face and body and I had sprayed my hair red and spiked it. I had no idea how I would explain this to Mr Crepsley if it didn't all wash off! Evra had cut off jeans on as well with green scales to match his natural body colour. The act before us hadn't gone down very well, and plenty of booing could be heard which made us very nervous. Then they announced us…Welcome to the stage, lets hear it for Serpentine….Evra and I walked on, to my horror people were still booing and I glanced over to see Evra looking very nervous. I sat at the drums and started beating to the sound of the 'slow clapping' from the audience. Suddenly the crowd got into it and I speeded up then Evra started playing and finally singing. I couldn't stop beaming the crowd loved us, Just then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye

…I turned to see Mr Crepsley standing in the wings staring at me with his hands on his hips and boy did he look mad. I nearly lost it on the drums, but decided that as this was probably my first and last performance I had better make the most of it. We finished with my drum solo, which I put everything into and the crowd went wild as we went to the front of the stage and bowed. I whispered to Evra 'Mr Crepsley is here I'm going to make a run for it will you be ok getting back?' 'Oh God we are dead said Evra, good luck, don't worry about me'.

Evra turned to walk towards Mr Crepsley trying to cover me as I ran off the stage behind me. I ran as fast as I could and made it out of the door, only to run straight into a red brick wall. Oh god it was Mr Crepsley with Evra under his arm. He grabbed me under his other arm and started flitting back to the Cirque. 'If Mr Tall wasn't so worried I would make you both walk back, you are both in serious trouble'.

As we arrived back at the Cirque Mr Crepsley dropped Evra off in front of Mr Tall and then carried me back to his van.

'Im sorry, really sorry please forgive me'. All of a sudden I fell onto the floor, with my cheek-stinging…god that hurt. 'Don't ever do that to me again, I had no idea where you had gone, and then I find you playing a gig to people who are much older than you, half drunk and smoking god knows what. I looked up to see that Mr Crepsley was far from calm. 'I really am sorry I know I've let you down'. 'I cant trust you anymore Jessie, you will have to sleep in the daytime in my van, and stay up all night so I can keep an eye on you'. You will have to do your jobs for the Cirque quietly at night and you will regret your decision to trick me'. 'Get to bed, I will fetch your pillow, you will no longer enter Evras tent, he is a bad influence on you'. 'But what about my things, and Evras my best friend'. 'Do not talk to me anymore until I have calmed down, or believe me you will be sorry'. Mr Crepsley left and I could no longer hold the tears in. I turned with my face to the wall and my arm over my head, I couldn't believe how much my cheek hurt. Mr Crepsley returned and threw my pillow at me. But he hadn't brought Max, I always needed Max to get to sleep, I dare not ask him. When Mr Crepsley left I creeped out of his van and shouted to Evra to throw Max out to me. He wanted to talk as he threw Max and popped his head out, but I just picked up Max and ran. In my hurry to get back to Mr Crepsleys van I tripped and landed on a tent spike. The pain shot up my leg, I shrugged it off and made it into Mr Crepsleys van. I grabbed his first aid kit and quickly wrapped my leg in loads of bandages to stop Mr Crepsley smelling the blood then put away the kit and jumped under the blanket just before Mr Crepsley opened the door.

I pretended to be asleep and when he called my name I did not answer. I heard Mr Crepsley go back out of the van and quietly shut the door. Mr Crepsley went to chat to Mr Tall who told him how Evra was behind the band idea and how he had told Mr Tall that Jessie hadn't wanted to let Mr Crepsley down but he kept on at her until she agreed to go with him. Evra took the blame for everything and Mr Tall was going to punish him. Mr Crepsley started to wish he hadn't been quite so hard on Jessie, but what was done was done and he didn't believe in backing down once he had made a decision. Mr Crepsley made sure Jessie worked hard, and when she showed signs of tiring he pushed her all the more. Jessies leg was agony, but she was to frightened to mention it to Mr Crepsley, she had her trousers on most days which she wore tucked into boots. To be on the safe side Jessie changed her bandages twice a day in the ladies loos but it didn't seem to be getting any better, only worse. After two weeks Mr Crepsley had decided Jessie had learnt her lesson and he was going to get her up to tell her she was forgiven. 'Wake up Jessie' said Mr Crepsley, but she didn't even stir, Mr Crepsley kept calling Jessies name until he realised something was not right. He picked Jessie up and carried her to his coffin. Once inside the coffin Mr Crepsley felt her forehead, she was burning up. Mr Crepsley checked Jessie over till he felt her leg and even in her unconscious state she cried out in pain. Mr Crepsley cut Jessies Jeans off above the knee with his long nails and gasped at the huge bandage. Carefully he removed the bandage and was horrified to see a large infected hole in Jessies leg. Mr Crepsley applied healing spit onto the wound and sucked out the infection, then wrapped the leg back up in clean bandages. Mr Crepsley stayed with Jessie until she woke. Jessie was very surprised to wake in Mr Crepsleys lap, and this showed on her face. Mr Crepsley couldn't help but laugh, 'ahhh awake at last little Jessie'. Jessie knew when he called her Little Jessie not just Jessie that all was forgiven and she gave him a huge smile. 'I think it is time we talked don't you?' said Mr Crepsley, 'Ok then' replied Jess. Mr Crepsley wanted to know exactly what Jessie had done the night of the battle of the bands and how she hurt her leg. Jessie told Mr Crepsley how she fell getting her teddybear but hadn't gone in the tent, for a moment Jessie looked worried but Mr Crepsley just held her tighter. 'You must tell me if you are hurt straight away, I could of healed your wound and you would of felt no pain, by leaving the wound it got infected and could have been very serious. Jessie looked to the floor, Mr Crepsley held her chin to make her look up. 'Jessie I have not told you this before, but you are very very special to me, I have grown to care about you deeply. When I found you gone I felt utter dispair, I could not calm down till I saw you on stage. Please never do that to me again'. I looked into Mr Crepsleys eyes and told him I would try my very best to stay out of trouble.

He just laughed and said 'well I can only hope your best is good enough' and with that he lifted me up and swung me into his coffin. 'Sleep well little Jessie'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Although Evra and I had been forgiven and the 'Battle of the Bands' incident was just

about forgotten it had only been 3 months and I was still working hard to try and make up for it. Evra's punishment had only come to an end two weeks ago…. Mr Tall turned out to be just as strict as Mr Crepsley if not worse. Evra had been doing lots of extra work and had not been allowed out of the Cirque grounds for over 2 months.

Evra was desperate to hit the town today, he had money in his pocket and we had

finally arrived in what Evra called a 'proper' town because it had arcade games and

a shopping centre.

I was eager to go into town as well. Last night before going to bed I had sheepishly asked Mr Crepsley if I could have some money to go into town with. He didn't

seem to mind me going into town or spending money on computer games, but he did

mind that I was going with Evra. Mr Crepsley even woke Evra up and warned him to look after me and not get into any trouble. Poor Evra looked hurt by Mr Crepsley's angry face when he hadn't actually done anything. But Mr Crepsley just glared at him and walked back out.

'Listen Jess' said Mr Crepsley, 'do not wander off on your own tomorrow, stick with

Evra and don't be late back. When I rise tomorrow at six, I will expect to see you back at the Cirque, do you understand?' I assured Mr Crepsley I d be back on time and he took himself off to feed – although he didn't look too happy.

'Come on, lets go' shouted Evra. He grabbed my hand and we went out of the Cirque

grounds laughing and slowly jogging towards town. 'Hurry up' said Evra 'I want to

spend all day in the arcade'. I warned Evra that I had to be back by 5 oclock at the

latest (I didn't want to tell him 6 oclock incase he left it till the last minute to leave).

We had a great morning, we left the arcade to head for the shopping centre and a KFC. As Evra and I sat and ate, a girl who looked Evra's age kept starring at Evra.

I know Evra could feel her looking, and he always says hes not bothered about people staring but it bothered me. I could bite my tongue no longer. 'What are you starring at?' She looked up and then went bright red. 'Leave it said Evra', we had finished

our meal so we walked out of KFC and back into the shopping centre. Before we realised what was happening, three boys started attacking Evra and me. Although I

knew I could kill all three of them I also knew I had to be careful. Just then a coke can hit my forehead and I felt the coke or was it blood dripping down my face. That

was it, I swung the boy who threw the can around by his arm and chucked him into his friends. 'Run for it yelled Evra'. We ran out of the shopping centre and out of town, but went the opposite way to the Cirque in case we had been followed. Eventually we collapsed behind a small wall in a field of hay. Who the hell were they panted Evra, and why did they attack us?

'I think I can answer that for you' came a voice from over the other side of the wall.

We both looked over the wall to see the girl from KFC who had been staring at Evra.

'What the hell' I yelled and then jumped over the wall. 'I'm sorry please let me explain'. 'Get lost Barbie' I growled. 'Wait lets hear what she has to say' said Evra.

'W w w well to start with I realise you must of thought I was staring at you because

your different but I was staring at you because I think your hot'….Barbie said whilst her face turned bright red. 'You think I am hot? Wow' said Evra. 'What about those 3 boys, are they anything to do with you?' I said. 'Two of them are my brothers and the other one is their friend, I know it may seem weird and really harsh but I have been getting picked on and they thought it was you two that have been making my life hell'. 'Look I am really, really sorry'. 'That's ok come over here and

we can have a chat'said Evra smiling.

Whilst Evra went off with Barbie (as it turned out her name was Josie) I looked at my

watch. I am so dead it was five thirty. If I ran all the way back now I d just get there in time. 'Evra come on ive got to go'. 'You carry on I ll catch up with you'. Evra was in deep conversation with his new 'girlfriend'. I wanted to kill him, not only was

I covered in coke and blood, my head hadn't stopped spinning and now he wasn't going to come back with me. I had no more time to think about what to do. I ran as fast as I could towards the Cirque. I arrived back with 3 minutes to spare. I was boiling hot and gasping for breath but during my run I thought about what I was going

to do. I pulled my coat out of my bag and did up the buttons, then I pulled my cap on and pulled it down over my forehead. Just then I saw Mr Crepsley coming out of his tent and looking around….for me no doubt.

'Hi Mr Crepsley I m just going to see Truska', he waved at me then watched as I headed across the Cirque grounds. 'Thank god I got away with it' I said under my breath'. 'Got away with what exactly Jessie' whispered Mr Crepsley in my ear. I jumped and let out a little scream, 'you shouldn't do that Mr Crepsley, ive got to go to

the loo, ill catch you later'. 'I thought you were going to see Truska not go to the loo' said Mr Crepsley as he spun me round. 'Oh yes, well I am going to the loo, then ill go and see Truska wont be long'. I spun back round and walked as fast as I could towards the toilets. I had a wash then pushed my hair over the gash on my forehead, then replaced the cap. I waited several minutes then poked my head out the door, Mr Crepsley was no where in sight which could be good or bad just because I couldn't see him didn't mean he wasn't watching me from some dark corner. Even with my vampire sight and hearing I couldn't see him anywhere. I made my way towards my tent when all of a sudden I was being carried at great speed….oh great Mr Crepsley.

He sat me in his chair and shut the door (oh no not again I thought, this is going to be a bit awkward). 'Did you have a nice time today Jessie' said Mr Crepsley who placed another chair in front of me and was now looking at me intently our noses only a foot away from each other. 'W w well yes it was ok, I didn't spend much money, here's your change by the way'. I stood up and handed Mr Crepsley about ten pounds in loose change. I then started to walk towards the door as if that was the end of the conversation. Mr Crepsley grabbed me from behind and plonked me back down on the seat. 'Jessie, do not move off that seat until I tell you to do so – do you understand?' 'Yes Mr Crepsley'. 'Now explain what you did and why Evra is not back yet…did he leave you on your own?' This was going to be awkward, but I did the best I could trying very hard not to get Evra into trouble. 'Well we played games in the arcade, then went to the shopping centre and got a KFC and then we jogged back but Evra decided to rest in a field as he was in no hurry. I ran all the way back because I didn't want you to worry about me and because I was missing you and I love you very much'. I then leant over and gave Mr Crepsley a big hug. 'Can I go to bed now Mr Crepsley please' giving him my best smile (even though my head was pounding).

Mr Crepsley looked at me, then removed my cap and pushed my hair out of the way. He didn't look happy, he stood me up and then undid my coat and removed it. He checked me over. Noticing several bruises on my stomach and arms, also the coke and blood all over my T shirt. 'Explain now and do not lie, or leave anything out' said Mr Crepsley.

I decided just to tell Mr Crepsley everything except the bit about Josie meeting us at the field and her fancying Evra. If Evra wanted to tell Mr Crepsley that was up to him. Mr Crepsley just looked at me, then he spat on his hands and healed the scar on my forehead. 'I love you to Jessie but whenever your with Evra trouble seems to be not to far away. I also don't think you have told me everything, perhaps you would like to tell me the rest Jessie'. Mr Crepsley said it in such a way that although he smiled when he said it, I knew he wasn't happy. I finally told him about Josie and Evra telling me to go on by myself. Mr Crepsley was furious but he picked me up and hugged me. 'You did well Little Jessie but I do not like the fact that Evra left you

by yourself, I will be speaking to Mr Tall about this'. 'Please, please, please don't Mr Crepsley I don't think you understand' I said as I sat pouting in his lap. 'Well please do explain what I do not understand' replied Mr Crepsley. ' Its like this, Evra always gets stared at whenever we go out, and although he says he doesn't mind I know he does. Can you imagine how nice it is for him to actually have a girl stare at him because she thinks he's cute. Not only that, he didn't leave me, all day we stuck together and it was only when we were well away from town that I ran back on my own. Mr Crepsley I am a vampire, I can look after myself you know. Please don't say anything to Mr Tall, otherwise Evra will be mad at me and he is my best friend'.

Mr Crepsley just sat thinking and staring down at me. I looked at him with a little smile on my lips (I would try anything to win him over), 'Alright I wont speak to Mr Tall but I will be speaking to Evra. Now don't worry I will do it nicely but he needs to know I do not appreciate him leaving you on your own'. With that Mr Crepsley scooped me up and we went to get something to eat. But as soon as he put me down I started to sway on my feet. I think it was a combination of a very long day and also the blow on the head. Mr Crepsley got us both some food after eating I started to fall asleep and ended up softly snoring on Mr Crepsleys lap. I woke briefly when I heard Mr Crepsley talking to Evra. Mr Crepsley looked down at me and said 'don't worry Jessie go back to sleep'. Within minutes I had fallen back to sleep and when I woke I was in my bunk all tucked up with a blanket over me.

The next day I helped Evra with our chores he was in a very good mood. 'Why aren't you cross with me Evra? And why are you in such a good mood?' 'Well Jessie, you haven't done anything wrong, I should apologise to you for leaving you and I am sorry. I guess I just didn't want to say goodbye to Josie. Anyway enough of that, don't make any plans for Saturday I have a date with Josie and guess what….shes bring her brother along for you'. 'EVRA no, no way…


	3. Chapter 3

I had sat for sometime deciding how to approach Mr Crepsley about going out with Evra, his new girlfriend and her brother on Saturday night. I didn't think it would be a good idea to even try and sneak out after all; the previous two attempts at being sneaky had not worked. That left the only other option of actually asking Mr Crepsley if I could go.

I tried to imagine what he would say, it could be he would just say no in which case I could then try and sneak out (but I didn't think that would work as he would no doubt then be watching what I was up too). He may say yes under certain conditions and I would not know if he was watching me from some dark corner. The only other option would be that he says yes and happily trusts Evra to look after me – no that wouldn't happen.

Evra wandered over to me. 'I know what your thinking Jessie, its about Saturday night isn't it. Well I am going to ask Mr Tall for permission to go out, I don't fancy working double shifts for 2 months if I get caught. What are you going to do?'

'Well I ll have to ask Mr Crepsley as well but there's a good chance he will say no. Or if he says yes, he could easily follow us with out us knowing'. Evra sat thinking about this 'I know, you persuade him to let you go and we will go somewhere where he can not follow us without us seeing him'. I looked at Evra, was he mad 'where could we go without him following us?' 'Well if we go for something to eat we could choose a seat where we can see everyone who comes in or out, and then sneak out the backdoor'. If Mr Crepsley asks why we did it, you can say why did you follow me? Don't you trust me?' 'Good grief Evra, how did you think that one up, your sneakier than I thought'? 'Well your going to have to work your magic on Mr Crepsley if you want to come with us, you do want to come with us don't you Jessie'? Now Evra had actually asked I wasn't sure it was worth all the trouble, plus I had never met his girlfriend's brother before, as he was younger than the two I had already met and fought with. 'Please Jessie you have got to come with me, I cant go on a date and be stuck with her brother being there, and she's not allowed to go without him coming along'. 'You do realise every time you put pressure on me to do something I get into trouble with Mr Crepsley'. 'Well this time you can ask him, so you wont get into trouble go on Jessie plllleaaasssee'. 'Ok I will ask him, I would like to go, sort of, so ill do my best ok let me ask in my own time'. The sun was just going down, Id let Mr Crepsley wake up properly, eat and then he usually sees what I am up too. I would look like Id been busy all day and then ask.

I watched Mr Crepsley leave his van, stretch and then make his way over to the food area. I had already eaten, so I watched him tuck in. When he had nearly finished I ran to our tent. Evra had already been told to not come into the tent until I came to find him. I set about tidying up, having already put several things into piles. Within half an hour Mr Crepsley walked into the tent and took a look around. 'Hi Mr Crepsley, how are you?' 'Very well thank you Jessie, I see you have been busy'. I just looked up at him and smiled. I then started to chew my bottom lip nervously. Mr Crepsley stood carefully watching me 'is there something you wish to ask me Jessie?'

Well here goes it was now or never. 'Well, you know how you don't like it if I don't tell you things', 'Yes Jessie what is it you haven't told me?' He asked with a frown on his face. 'Well no, its not that I have done something, its that I would like to do something but I think you will say no, and I really want to go, and well just please say yes'. I could tell Mr Crepsley didn't like where this going. 'Why don't you just ask me Jessie', he sat down on the old battered sofa we had in the tent and pulled me with him to sit by his side, and then he gave me all his attention. I tried to smile and look at ease, but somehow he has this way of looking at you that even though he's smiling he looks scary. 'I would very much like to go to town with Evra on Saturday evening perhaps for something to eat and go to the pictures, we wouldn't be late back and Evra would not leave me on my own. It would be fun please say yes.' 'Why can you not go in the daytime with Evra?' Mr Crepsley quizzed. 'Evra is going with a couple of other friends as well and the evening is when we could all go, if you let me please'. Mr Crepsley's eyebrows went up when I mentioned Evras friends and he turned and looked me straight in the eyes 'who are these friends Jessie?' Oh lordy, here goes, well (I say 'well' a lot when I m nervous which I m sure Mr Crepsley notices) his new girlfriend and her much younger brother who I haven't met but is supposed to be really nice for a kid (I had no idea how old he was, but I guess he was younger than me). 'No Jessie this does not sound like a good idea to me, firstly you don't really know Evra's girlfriend or her brother. The other thing is Evra will be to involved with trying to impress his girlfriend to look after you'.

Even though I hadn't been to worried about going, the fact that Mr Crepsley had said no had made me even more determined. 'Mr Crepsley, you don't like it when I sneak out and I promised I would try not to let you down, or worry about me, but if you cant trust me just to go into town with Evra that's not really very fair'. Mr Crepsley lifted me into his lap 'Jessie you are still a lot younger than Evra, and although you may want to do things with him, he is still older than you. Thank you for asking me but the answer is still no, please don't even think about disobeying me Jessie or you will forever regret it'.

I sighed heavily then leant into Mr Crepsleys chest as his arms went around me, 'Its not like a date or anything Mr Crepsley, well I mean it is with Evra but not with me and this little kid, you do remember I am a half vampire right? What harm do you think I could get into?'

Mr Crepsley looked down at me as I gave him the 'dog eyes' sad face. 'Jessie you are still a relatively new vampire learning how to control your strength, being around and forming ties with humans is not a good idea until you have had more practice in vampire ways'. I realised Mr Crepsley was more concerned about the harm I could do to others than anyone harming me and the reality of this made me gasp and then uncontrollable tears started to fall. 'I thought you didn't want me to go b b because you were worried about me, not what I could do it others' I spluttered out sobbing into his chest. Mr Crepsley hugged me tighter 'of cause I care what happens to you Jessie, I love you very much. I also know how you would feel if you accidentally hurt someone and I don't want that to happen'. Mr Crepsley carried me outside and I mopped up my tears 'now come on Jessie no lessons for you' Mr Crepsley twisted me onto his back and we flitted off into town to drink blood. Whilst flitting back, I fell asleep the long day of planning had finally caught up with me. As Mr Crepsley gently lowered me to the ground I woke up. 'I am just going to tell Evra I can't make Saturday' Mr Crepsley smiled at me as I walked off with my head down. Evra wasn't to disappointed, because try as he might Mr Tall had also forbidden him from going. I didn't feel quite so bad then. 'Don't worry Jessie, I have a plan'. 'No Evra whatever it is it wont work and definitely wont be worth the risk'. Evra stood there smiling at me 'Mr Tall says we are leaving here Saturday night, so that just leaves us tomorrow night (Friday) to make alternative arrangements. Now nobody said we couldn't go out Friday did they, they just said no to Saturday. Secondly we may not even have to go out after dark, listen here's the plan: We go into town and meet up with them on Friday after school, we come back here for 5.30 and then hide them in our tent. Then you and I get some food and sneak back into our tents with some food for them as well. We spend the evening with them and then sneak them out later on, what do you think?'

Evra and I walked out of our tent and I said 'I think it will work'. Just then Mr Crepsley was stood in front of me 'what will work Jessie?' I went bright red and looked at Evra. 'oh we were talking about making a kite out of newspaper and some sticks' said Evra. I was so shocked by his ability to lie on the spot, and so convincingly that my eyebrows shot up. Mr Crepsley noticed this and scooped me up and carried me to the seats by the fire. 'Now Jessie I can trust you not to leave the camp on Saturday can't I?' I lifted one of Mr Crepsley's arms up and hugged him round the waist 'I promise not to leave camp on Saturday Mr Crepsley' and with that I let out a yawn and started to close my eyes whilst I was nicely warmed by the fire. Mr Crepsley looked down at me rather concerned then wrapped his cape around us both. When Mr Crepsley looked up he saw Evra grinning over at us 'Evra I hope you are not planning anything that you shouldn't be'. With that Mr Tall also looked over at Evra. 'I wouldn't dream of it' said Evra then quickly left so he didn't have to get questioned by Mr Tall. Mr Crepsley and Mr Tall looked at each other 'what do you think Evra is up to' said Mr Tall. 'I was hoping you would tell me' replied Mr Crepsley.

Friday came and we left camp at 3pm. We casually said to Mr Tall that we just wanted to get some sweets in town and would be back within the hour. Although he looked suspicious he nodded his approval and made us promise to be back by 4.

We met up with the others and headed back to camp. They were fascinated and wanted to look around. Unfortunately we had to bundle them straight into our tent before Mr Tall spotted us. Once we had left them in our tent we sneaked back outside to get some food. Truska had cooked up a feast, so we ate slowly and then wrapped up some food to take back. We left them eating the food and then let everyone see us back in camp. Mr Crepsley soon woke and started eating some food. 'Mr Crepsley is it alright if I miss my vampire lessons tonight because me nd Evra brought some games and we thought we would play them in our tent?' 'Its me and Evra not nd Evra Jessie and yes that will be fine we can do extra this weekend'. 'Thankyou Mr Crepsley' I jumped up and dashed to the tent I shared with Evra. Evra had put a notice on the door, which read 'Do not enter, strictly private'. I laughed to myself, not convinced it would keep anyone out. I walked in to the tent where they all sat sprawled on the sofa drinking alcohol and smoking…..oohhh my god Evra!


	4. Chapter 4

I walked up to Evra, Josie and Jack (Josies younger brother, who actually looked older) who where all smoking. 'Why are you smoking Evra, you don't even like it? You do know how much trouble we ll get into if we get caught, it just isn't worth it'.

'Jessie, what is the one thing that you have wanted but Mr Crepsley wont let you have?' said Evra. 'A tattoo, what are you talking about that now for Evra, I think I m just going to walk around outside until they go, I seriously do not want to get caught by Mr Crepsley'.

'Is she always such a wimp' said Jack. I was tempted to go up to him and throw him across the tent but Evra butted in. 'Jessie listen, Josie has brought her tattooing set with her, she can give us both matching tattoos her dad does it for a living and Jessie knows how to do it'. I have always wanted a tattoo and had never been allowed, it was very tempting, what the hell I was never going to have this opportunity again. 'Ok I am in if your sure you know what your doing Josie'. 'I take it back she's not a wimp after all' grinned Jack.

Evra had already decided he wanted a small snake tattooed on his lower middle back, and I said I d have the same (representing Serpentine our band). Whatever Evra was smoking was making him more laid back than normal and he had his tattoo done, it actually looked really good (but very sore). Evra assured me it was fine so I let Josie do mine. It went well and when I looked in the mirror I was really pleased. 'Josie your amazing thanks a million', 'that's ok said Josie 'here have one of these'. Josie threw me a roll up. 'I don't smoke' I replied worried 'come on just try it' said Josie. Jack lit the roll up and handed it to me. Wow he really was very good looking and who would know. I started smoking on the roll up and after nearly choking I carried on. It wasn't very nice, and after a few puffs I decided I had better get some fresh air. The reality of having had a tattoo and smoking what was setting in. Josie had put her tattoo stuff away and said they had to head back anyway. Evra got up to sneak them out the back of the tent. I decided to leave our tent door open to air the tent of any smoke.

Just as I was stepping out I noticed Mr Crepsley walking towards me. I didn't feel quite right, it was as if I couldn't concentrate and it was not a nice feeling. It was my own fault, what was I thinking. I walked across to meet Mr Crepsley as I didn't want him going in our tent, I was sure the smoke smell would still be lingering. Mr Crepsley smelt me straight away and then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him and smelt my hair. 'Jessie have you been smoking he yelled at me'. Just then Evra came around the corner, saw us and then turned to run in the opposite direction only to collide straight into Mr Tall who held him by the arm. 'Good evening Larten what do you think our assistants have been up to?' growled Mr Tall.

I looked at Evra hoping he could talk our way out of this mess. 'We have just been in our tent, you said we couldn't go out so we stayed in just like you asked us'. Evra received a light slap around the head from Mr Tall who said 'I know you have been smoking Evra and then he stared at Evra who was trying desperately to wriggle out of Mr Talls grip and gaze without success. I also know that Jessie has been with you not only smoking but the pair of you have acquired a snake. 'Come with me now Evra…. you and I need to have a chat' said Mr Tall who looked absolutely evil and was dragging Evra away. Try as he might Evra could not escape from Mr Tall's hold.

My attention turned to Mr Crepsley who was staring at me and looking very disappointed. This made me feel worse than if he had been mad. 'Where is this snake you have acquired Jessie? Mr Crepsley whispered and knelt down so he had eye-to-eye contact with me. I couldn't say anything; I just stood and cried I really didn't feel very well. Mr Crepsley picked me up and took me into his van and then sat me on his chair. Because he had thrown me down a bit hard the back of his chair dug into my newly acquired tattoo and I let out a little cry of pain.

Mr Crepsley looked at me as I chewed my bottom lip. He lifted me up, turned me round and lifted my T-shirt up a little. When he saw the small dressing he tore it straight off. I heard him mutter under his breath then he turned me back round. 'Why did you get a tattoo after I strictly forbid it' Mr Crepsley said it so calmly it was terrifying me. 'It seemed a really good idea at the time, I have let you down I really am sorry'. I was starting to feel really dizzy now, what was wrong with me. Mr Crepsley looked at me and then started lifting my eyelids; I knew my eyes where not focusing properly and I could feel myself swaying. 'Smoking was the most stupid, reckless, thing you have ever done Jessie. Look at yourself you cant even stand up properly, apart from the fact that smoking is incredibly stupid, you didn't know how it would affect you, being a vampire makes it 10 times worse'. I knew Mr Crepsley was yelling at me, but I just couldn't take in what he said, so I just kept muttering 'sorry' over and over again until I just couldn't stand any more and collapsed into Mr Crepsley.

Mr Crepsley lowered me into his coffin. I lay there with my eyes shut with this awful feeling of being spun around the room. It was making me feel very sick. Mr Tall knocked, and then entered with Evra in tow. Larten, Evra here as something to say to you, with that Mr Tall pushed Evra in front of Mr Crepsley. 'I am really sorry Mr Crepsley, Jessie didn't know that my friends had smokes or that they had stuff for doing tattoos she thought we were just going to sneak some of Truskas food back to the tent for them and then just hang out. I am really sorry its not Jessie's fault.

'Evra come and look at Jessie, she is a half vampire and does not react to things the same way as you. It is going to take her sometime to get over this, I am disappointed in you Evra, I thought you liked Jessie enough to make sure no harm would come to her, but I was wrong' Mr Crepsley's eyes narrowed as he watched Evra. Evra rarely cried, but tears flowed down his face 'I am truly sorry, its all my fault' with that Evra turned round to Mr Tall who lifted him up and carried him outside. Although Mr Tall was annoyed at Evra, he had not seen him cry since rescuing him and it tore at his heart. Evra who was normally green anyway, looked almost white. Mr Tall realised he was going to be sick and rushed him into his tent. In between throwing up, Evra kept apologising to Mr Tall with tears streaming down his face. Mr Tall put his hands either side of Evra's face and looked him straight in his eyes. 'I can see you are truly sorry Evra, and I believe it is partly my fault. I have never told you about all the dangers that you will encounter when you mix with others outside the cirque. I know you did not mean for things to work out the way they did but you did know that I would not approve of your friends. Not because I mind you having a girlfriend but because they are not nice people, you Evra can and do deserve a lot better.

When Evra had nothing else to throw up, Mr Tall put him on the small bed in the corner of his van so he could watch over him as he slept. Mr Tall knew he would have to punish Evra but he was going to go easy on the boy, he knew Evra had a good heart and would not do anything so stupid again.

Mr Crepsley was watching as Jessie's eyes fluttered open. 'How are you feeling Jess?' Jessie had been throwing up all night and in between throwing up had felt weird and not in a nice way. But now she was able to focus and she sat up without the room spinning. Mr Crepsley was handing Jessie a vile filled with a foul smelling liquid. Jessie took it from Mr Crepsley and looked at him 'Im fine Mr Crepsley, thank you for looking after me, sorry again by the way'. 'Drink that up now Jessie' said Mr Crepsley. Jessie handed the vile back to Mr Crepsley 'I don't need it thanks anyway, I feel fine now'. Mr Crepsley had spent all night watching Jessie and helping her when she was ill and now he needed to sleep. 'Jessie do not disobey me, I said to drink it so you must'. 'Ok' said Jessie who would normally answer back but knew she was in enough trouble already. Jessie nearly choked on the liquid but Mr Crepsley just smiled. Mr Crepsley lifted Jessie out of his coffin and checked her over, and once happy that she was nearly back to normal decided to talk to her about what had happened.

'Jessie first of all I have removed your tattoo, when I say you cannot have something I mean it (Jessie suddenly tried to look at her back). Pay attention Jessie and listen to me. I have removed the tattoo and heeled it for you. The tattoo is completely gone leaving only a small scar. The tattoo was getting infected anyway, probably because it was done so badly, if it had been left it would have caused you much pain. You will never smoke anything again or try and get another tattoo. If you feel you might be tempted to do either then I suggest you come and see me and I will remind you of the consequences which will be: If you have another tattoo I will just remove it again and if you smoke I will take you away from the cirque and Evra . Do you understand me Jessie? Jessie lowered her head to the floor and nodded. 'As for your punishment, I think you have suffered quite enough for the moment but I expect you to tidy my van and your tent every day and we will double the time spent on your vampire lessons'. Jessie looked up and let out a loud sigh 'please Mr Crepsley I don't wanna do extra lessons'. 'What you meant to say was 'want to' not 'wanna' and you have no choice the extra lessons will hopefully keep you away from Evra and from getting into trouble. Have I made myself clear I do not want any trouble from you Jessie, now I need to sleep I have been worried about you all night and need to rest'. Jessie stepped forward and gave Mr Crepsley a big hug 'I really am sorry Mr Crepsley, thank you for forgiving me and looking after me and that and you know I love ya lots don't ya'.

'I love you to Jessie now get some work done and stay out of trouble and do not leave the camp. Oh and by the way Jessie its 'love you' not 'love ya'. Mr Crepsley lowered himself into the coffin and shut the lid. 'Night Mr Crepsley love you' I whispered quietly. Mr Crepsley chuckled and said 'your learning Jessie, good day'.

I walked off to find Evra who was looking very depressed and still very pale; he had had very little sleep and had been ill through the night. We chatted about how we had got off very lightly and how sick we had felt. Evra apologised to me, and I apologised to him saying that I was old enough to make my own mistakes. 'Well Jessie at least one good thing came of it we got tattoos'. I told Evra how Mr Crepsley had removed my tattoo and showed him the small scar. 'Oh my god that's terrible, well at least I still have mine' said Evra. 'Funny you should say that, Mr Tall was asking Mr Crepsley if he could remove yours as well!' With that Evra darted behind a bush to throw up again whilst I giggled. 'Only joking Evra come on lets get to work'.

We worked hard all day; I cleaned our tent and Mr Crepsley's van and then collapsed in a chair with a plate of food. Mr Crepsley came and sat beside me. 'I see you have been busy Jessie how are you feeling now?' 'Bit tired but I haven't forgotten my extra lessons Mr Crepsley'. 'Good eat up and then we will get started'.

As soon as we had finished Mr Crepsley held his hand out to me and we walked out of the Cirque to do our extra training. After several hours I was dead on my feet. 'You did well tonight Jessie, lets get you back to rest. I hope you managed to stay out of trouble today?' Mr Crepsley I haven't had time to do anything but work'. 'Good, make sure you behave tomorrow and I will expect you to stay in the camp grounds until I say otherwise'. 'What, cant I go out in the day, I need something to look forward to you know'. 'Jessie you will have extra lessons with me every day isn't that something to look forward to?' I smiled up at him and lifted my arms for him to pick me up 'actually I did enjoy it tonight' I said as he carried me back to camp 'but I am exhausted'. In that case said Mr Crepsley let me get you to your tent as quickly as possible and he laughed as he threw me on his back to flit back to camp. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear 'you're the best you know Mr Crepsley'. He looked up and gave me a huge smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Although I was nearly eleven now and only 9 months had passed since I had been made a half vampire, I still looked the same. On the whole life had been pretty much the same as well… I woke up, did my jobs around the Cirque with Evra and did my vampire training when Mr Crepsley woke up. Mr Crepsley seemed to be pleased with my progress and said I would make a fine vampire. Although I was quiet and polite when it came to fighting I didn't like to lose, much to Mr Crepsley's amusement. It was very rare that Mr Crepsley let me off training, so I was very surprised when he came over to our tent and announced I had the night off.

'Does that mean me n Evra can go into town then' I asked hopefully. 'It certainly does not, you must stay within the Cirque grounds at night unless I accompany you'. 'Hhhmmmm, ok then' I replied wondering if he would find out if I happened to forget what he had just said. 'I mean it Jessie, promise me you will not disobey me because I will not be here to look after you tonight'. That surprised me…'can I come with you then, I wouldn't get in the way'? 'Not this time Jessie, I will see you tomorrow night now don't get into trouble and if you need anything ask Mr Tall'.

The following day as soon as it was dark I kept an eye out for Mr Crepsley. I waited and waited and in the end got so cold and tired that I decided to slip into his van. It was just as cold in the van, but Mr Crepsley's coffin looked very inviting. It had a silk pillow and a soft fleece blanket both red of course. I slipped off my old boots and jumped in, wow I would have to give sleeping in a coffin a rethink this was so comfy and warm. Before long I was out for the count and softly sleeping tucked up in Mr Crepsley's fleece.

Mr Crepsley had been rushing back; he didn't like leaving Jessie by herself. Although he trusted her she would take advantage of his being away if she could find away and he cared deeply about her. The more he thought about her the more he quickened his pace. By the time he arrived at the Cirque he had imagined all sorts of scenarios involving Jessie and was very anxious to find her. He flitted straight into Jessie and Evra's tent. Mr Crepsley found it empty and given that it was midnight he wondered why the pair were not in bed.

Mr Crepsley sped across to the campfire where he found Evra dozing against Mr Tall who was chatting to a few of the other performers. No one had seen Jessie for a while so Mr Crepsley flitted round until he picked up Jessie's scent. He followed it to his van and entered with a smile on his face (his little Jessie must have been missing him). Mr Crepsley's smile widened even further when he saw little Jessie lying in his coffin cuddling his red fleece and snoring softly. He noticed Jessie was wearing denim shorts which were very muddy, a black t shirt with 'I didn't do it' written on and one black and white stripy sock and one red sock (which made him chuckle silently to himself).

Mr Crepsley had a lot to think over so sat in the battered old chair next to his coffin whilst he thought over what he had learnt over the last 24 hours. He had been very pleased to meet his long time and probably closest friend Gavner, but it had been a long trip. Gavner hadn't changed and after reminiscing over previous times spent together Gavner told Larten his reason for wanting to meet him. Gavner was going to sail to England in a week's time and he may not return. He had found out that his sister who had been human and had died over 150 years ago had family there. It was Gavner's greatest wish to go and find them and he wanted Larten to go with him. Gavner had been a vampire general but had retired early to fulfil this burning quest to find and ensure his only living family were safe and well. If Larten didn't want to go with him to England, then Gavner requested that he at least was there when he set sail from New York. Gavners ship would leave at midnight in exactly one week's time. Larten had told Gavner that at this time he could not leave his responsibilities at the Cirque but he may make the trip over at a later date. Larten decided that as Gavner was no longer a general and once he had promised his secrecy that he would fill him in about his assistant. Gavner was not as shocked as Larten thought and was in fact very supportive. 'I think your reasons for having an assistant are similar to my reasons for wanting to find my sisters family. We are both coming to a crossroads and are searching for something new to do with our lives. I wish you luck Larten, will you come to see me off?' 'I wouldn't miss it old friend, and who knows when Jessie is older maybe we will come and find you in England'.

Mr Crepsley stretched and looked at Jessie. The journey to New York would take at least 3 nights flitting and carrying Jessie it would take longer and be more tiring. With his mind made up he picked Jessie up to carry her to her bunk.

'Mr Crepsley you are back' Jessie murmured. 'Yes I am back and what do I find, a child sleeping in my coffin with muddy socks and shorts' said Mr Crepsley. Jessie looked up at him and could see he was laughing and she laughed as well. 'Jessie your socks don't match' chuckled Mr Crepsley. 'They do I have another pair just like them in my tent' Jessie giggled. Mr Crepsley carefully lowered Jessie into her bunk with one last hug. 'I am just going to check with Mr Tall to make sure you have kept up with your tasks and not caused any problems'. 'Mr Crepsley you know you can trust me Mr Tall will only tell you that I have been working hard. I missed you so much though' with that Jessie sprung up and gave him a big hug. 'Night little one' and with that Jessie settled back in her bunk happy to have Mr Crepsley home.

Mr Tall confirmed that to the best of his knowledge Jessie had been working hard and had stayed out of trouble. When Larten mentioned his plans for the weekend Mr Tall assured Larten that it would be no trouble to keep an eye on Jessie. With that Mr Tall bid Larten good night and lifted Evra up as if he weighed a feather and took him to his and Jessies tent putting him in his bed.

The following night Larten took Jessie out to an old barn and sat her down to talk to her. Jessie looked worried and instinctively clung to Larten. When Larten told Jessie of his plans and why he was going Jessie started to cry. 'You wont come back you ll change your mind and get on the boat with Gavner and..and' …..Jessie could say no more as sobs choked her. Mr Crepsley hugged Jessie tightly 'I will leave on Saturday, see Gavner off in New York on Tuesday and be back on Friday night around midnight'. 'Do you absolutely promise you wont go to England without me?' Jessie asked chewing her bottom lip nearly off. 'I promise, you mean everything to me I will return on Friday and I expect to find you asleep in your bunk'.

Although Jessie hadn't liked it she knew Mr Crepsley had to go so as he was getting ready to flit to New York she held his face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek. 'Don't forget you promised to come back, I love you lots'. Mr Crepsley gave Jessie the biggest hug ever and promised again that he would be back and went over Jessie's rules whilst he would be away one more time (do your work, don't get into trouble, don't leave the Cirque etc etc). 'Ok b b bye Mr Crepsley' big tears rolled down Jessie's face and Mr Crepsley flitted off with tears in his eyes.

Jessie couldn't sleep but kept her promise to Mr Crepsley and worked hard and didn't break his rules. Friday finally came and although Jessie was exhausted from working hard and lack of sleep she was determined to stay up to see Mr Crepsley. She took his red fleece from out of his coffin, wrapped it around herself and sat at the entrance of the cirque. Jessie waited and waited then finally at 4 am Mr Tall came and picked up the drowsy Jessie and carried her to bed. Jessie protested but suddenly found herself falling asleep in Mr Tall's arms.

Larten had met Gavner who was very upset, he had received word that a fellow vampire Kurda and soon to be prince was in New York and was surrounded by vampanise. Knowing he would miss his ship Gavner and Larten raced to his rescue. All went well except Larten had received a head injury in the battle and was lying unconscious in a run down hotel in New York. When Larten finally awoke and remembered what had happened panic set in. It was Wednesday and he had promised Jessie he would return by Friday. Even if he flitted straight away he wouldn't be back till Saturday over a week from the date he promised Jessie. Larten was beside himself with worry and said his goodbyes and packed as quickly as possible.

Jessie had waited a week it was now Saturday morning and over a week since Larten promised to be back. She had packed her bags the night before and decided that if he had not returned by the morning she would leave. Larten must of decided to go with Gavner after all and this tore Jessie apart. She could no longer stay here with people looking at her sadly all the time and keep going to Mr Crepsley's coffin just to find it empty. She made her way across one last time, but no, the coffin was still empty. Jessie kept the red fleece, which still smelt of Mr Crepsley and carefully folded it into her rucksack. Jess didn't know where she was going but just knew she had to leave before anyone noticed she was gone. Jessie crept out of the Cirque and headed out across a field to face life on her own, tears flooded down Jessie's face as she walked away from the Cirque the only place she had felt truly at home.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys! I only own Jessie the rest belongs to Darren Shan.

I didn't have a clue where I was going I was just walking. I crossed many fields, walked through a large wood and was now walking through a pass with hills either side. I passed a fallen tree then turned around and decided to rest on it for a while. I was exhausted and could carry on no more I just sat there. I didn't care what happened to me I had not got the will to move any further.

I kept going over and over what had happened over the last two weeks and how my life had turned upside down. It was my own fault I had loved Mr Crepsley like a father and he had just been humouring me. Maybe he thought it would be easier to be nice to me, that way I would be easier to be around. The more I thought about it the more I believed Mr Crepsley knew he wouldn't be coming back and certainly didn't care about me. Never again would I fall for anyone's lies, from now on I would trust no one and never care for anyone that way I could never hurt like this again. I felt a tiny bit better having decided this and realised that I may as well get as far away from the Cirque as possible

Mr Tall had been extremely worried about Jessie; she had hardly slept since Mr Crepsley had left. Now she appeared to be missing. Mr Tall knew she had been worried stiff and he had been sure that Mr Crepsley would return shortly and things would get back to normal. Mr Tall had just walked into the tent to question Evra. Evra was talking to his snake but looked up when Mr Tall walked in. Evra knew Jessie had left but also knew she had been desperately unhappy. Try, as he might nothing Evra had said had made any difference. 'Evra do you know of Jessie's where abouts?' asked Mr Tall. 'Well I think she may of left, most of her things have gone and I haven't seen her since last night'. Mr Tall looked worriedly at Evra. 'Why did you not stop her if you knew she had packed her bags?' quizzed Mr Tall. 'Mr Tall I have tried and tried to talk some sense into Jessie. I have reassured her that she has friends here who care, but you must have noticed how ill she was getting. She has hardly slept and when she does she has nightmares. She loved Mr Crepsley and cant bare to stay here being reminded that he has abandoned her, I didn't know for sure that she was going to go but I just want her to be happy'. Evra looked at Mr Tall to see if he was angry with him. 'Evra, Mr Crepsley would never abandon Jessie I believe something has happened which has delayed him. It is only a matter of time before Mr Crepsley returns. Now help me search for Jessie, it will be dark soon and I don't like the idea of Jessie being out in the dark on her own'.

Mr Tall and Evra returned to camp as it had got to dark to search for Jessie. Now they were both worried. They joined the other performers who had been out searching around the campfire. No one spoke and everyone looked down cast. It was close to midnight when Mr Crepsley flitted up to the Cirque campfire.

'Where is Jessie' Mr Crepsley roared. Mr Tall spoke first 'I'm sorry Larten we cannot find her we have searched for her. Come with me into my van I need to speak to you privately'. Mr Tall took Larten's arm and practically dragged him into his van. 'Larten, Jessie has been missing since last night. She has barely slept and has had constant nightmares. She has been going to your coffin every hour to see if you have returned. Evra says Jessie thinks you got on the ship with Gavner and that you wont be returning, she is truly heartbroken'. Mr Crepsley started to cry, an emotion Mr Tall had never seen in his old friend. 'Where's Evra, he will know where Jessie has gone I will beat it out of him if I have to'. 'Larten stop and think, Evra is worried sick about Jessie and has been out searching, I have also read his mind and he knows nothing of Jessie's where abouts. I will not allow you to harm Evra. We have all been out searching for Jessie and can find no sign of her'.

Mr Crepsley thought for a moment and then said 'I will search for her now'. Mr Tall looked up at him, he had flitted faster than he had ever done before and was totally exhausted from the miles he had crossed. 'Larten rest now and search for Jessie tomorrow evening you are to tired to carry on tonight'.

'No I must make a start now, I will not delay'. Larten rose and flitted off to try and pick up Jessie's scent. It did not take long and soon he was off across the fields.

Jessie had risen from the fallen tree and had started walking again; she was feeling the effects of her lack of sleep. Also Jessie had not bothered to eat much and had neglected drinking blood. She walked until the sunset and then found a rather large oak tree. She climbed the tree and found a rather comfy cross over of branches to sleep in. Jessie broke extra branches off and quickly made some sides to her sleeping area so she would not fall off the edge. Although Jessie was comfy again she hardly slept and as the sun rose Jessie decided to find a stream in which to wash. Jessie saw water at the bottom of a cliff and slowly made her way down the steep incline. The stream was cold but just what Jessie needed. She washed herself and her clothes and changed into the spare denim shorts and her favourite T-shirt with the 'it wasn't me' writing on the front. She also wore her red stripy socks and red cap, which she had on backwards. Although Jessie was still a bit wet she made her way back up the cliff carrying her bag of washing. Just then Jessie lost her footing and instead of dropping her bag and holding onto the rock she held onto the bag and tumbled backwards down the cliff. Jess rolled several times before landing back in the stream. Jessie tied the bag onto her belt, washed the blood of herself then made her way back up the slope. Jessie could not believe her luck, would nothing ever go right. She climbed back up the tree and decided not to move, she lay back with Mr Crepsley's fleece and soon her head started spinning again. The cut to her head would not stop bleeding and she had other injuries that were starting to ache now the adrenalin had stopped flowing. Jessie lay there in her wet clothes and couldn't stop her eyes from closing.

Mr Crepsley had flitted until the sun rose and had found a sheltered deep ditch in which to spend the night. He thought he would never sleep but as soon as he pulled his cape over himself exhaustion led him into a deep sleep. Mr Crepsley woke as the sunset. He pulled a bottle of blood from his cape pocket and drank it swiftly and then quickly ate the sandwiches Mr Tall had forced into his hands before flitting. He knew without the blood and food he would soon tire and have to stop and tonight he would find Jessie….he just had to. After several hours Mr Crepsley finally stopped, Jessie's scent had gone down a cliff and back up and Mr Crepsley was horrified to see Jessie's blood and had easily followed the trail it had left.

Mr Crepsley looked around and realised Jessie was up the tree, at last he had found his little Jessie. He was sat on a branch next to Jessie within seconds. 'Jessie wake up its me, Mr Crepsley'. Larten gently shook Jessie's arm whilst trying to see Jessie's injuries. Larten picked Jessie and her bag up and carried her to the ground gently keeping her wrapped up in his fleece.

Larten quickly started a fire and then picked Jessie up. Just then Jessie opened her eyes and stared at Larten. 'Jessie are you alright, where are you injured?'. Jessie's eyes filled with tears and she stepped backwards and out of Lartens arms. 'Jessie' said Mr Crepsley quietly 'please come here and let me help you'. Jessie unwrapped the red fleece and then as quick as a flash threw it over Larten and started running.

It took Larten a moment to recover but then chased after Jessie. He caught up with her and picked her up by her waist but Jessie started trying to kick and punch him. Larten grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides as he carried her back to the campfire. 'Jessie sit still' Larten whispered as he sat Jessie in his lap 'what is wrong why are you fighting me…Jessie talk to me'. Jessie looked up at Larten with tears in her eyes and sat there with her lips firmly together. Larten could not help it; tears flowed as he sat looking at Jessie's angry hurt face. He held Jessie tightly hugging her to him feeling how cold and wet she was.

'You didn't come back, you promised you would and you didn't. Have you come back jjjust tttooo say gggooodbye' sobbed Jessie.

Larten couldn't believe Jessie would think such a thing. 'Jessie I love you so much you are like a daughter to me. I got into a fight with a vampanese and although he is now dead thanks to Gavner he knocked me unconscious for many days. As soon as I woke I flitted straight to the Cirque. I have been so worried about you, please Jessie, please talk to me…I love you so much'.

Jessie flung her arms around Mr Crepsley and squeezed him so tightly she didn't want to let him go. Larten put his arms around her and hugged her as she whispered in his ear. 'I I thought you had gone with Gavner on the ship, I I thought you had forgotten about me, I have been so scared and so lonely'. Tears flowed down Jessie's face as she sobbed and tried to catch her breath. 'I would never ever leave you Jessie we are family I have been so worried about you. You never have to feel scared or lonely you have me to protect you and I will always be here for you please say you forgive me I love you so much. Jessie pulled back and looked at Mr Crepsley 'I love you to and I forgive you just don't do it again' Jessie said whilst smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

'Let me look at you Jessie, you are very pale'. Mr Crepsley looked at Jessie's many cuts and healed what he could although she was very bruised and had a deep laceration across her forehead. Mr Crepsley healed it with spit although there would always be a scar. 'Tell me how you feel Jessie' said a frowning Mr Crepsley. Jessie sat in his lap and told him she felt tired, dizzy and a bit sick. 'When did you last eat and have blood Jessie?' enquired Larten. 'I don't remember when I last ate, a few days ago I think and I haven't had blood since before you left…..umm sorry Mr Crepsley'. 'Jessie you should take more care of yourself, now drink this immediately' Mr Crepsley handed Jess a tube of blood and watched to make sure she drank it all. 'Sorry Mr Crepsley I guess I just forgot I was, well to worried about you to think straight'. 'Alright Jessie don't get upset I am not cross at you, just myself I should of taken you with me, I shall not make the same mistake again. Now let me find you something to eat, do not move'. Mr Crepsley soon had wild rabbit cooking over a fire on a stick. Jessie ate it greedily as soon as it was cooked. Mr Crepsley sat watching to make sure Jessie ate plenty; he would never of forgiven himself if anything had happened to Jessie.

'How do you feel now little Jessie?' asked Larten. 'I feel full and tired and my head still hurts, how are you Mr Crepsley'. Larten smiled at Jessie ' I am also full and tired but otherwise relieved that you are ok. You must have taken quite a knock to your head, which is sure to leave you with a bad headache. Now you are dry I think we need to sleep, as the sun will rise shortly. Your bed in the tree is well sheltered and will be adequate for one day then we can return to the Cirque at sunset.

Larten put out the fire, and carried Jessie back up the tree wrapped in his fleece with Jessies bag. Larten tied the bag to a branch then lay down amongst the branches hugging Jessie in his arms as she slept. Jessie's grip slowly loosened on Larten's shirt as Jessie drifted into a deep happy sleep.

Larten felt Jessie wake several times but as soon as Larten hugged her closer and reassured her he was still there she soon drifted back of to sleep. Larten woke to see Jessie just sat staring down at him smiling softly. A large purple bruise had covered Jessie's forehead and right arm from the fall down the cliff. 'Come on Jessie lets get you home'. Larten soon had everything stowed away and Jessie hugged Larten as they flitted back to the Cirque. Mr Crepsley stopped just outside the Cirque as he and Jessie walked across the field talking. 'Everyone was out searching for you Jessie you may not realise it but you have a lot of people that care about you'. 'I know, I should never of run away I feel really embarrassed now. Do I have to see everyone tonight Mr Crepsley?' I think it is only fair Jessie they will all sleep better knowing you are back. Let us make our way to the campsite fire I have a feeling Mr Tall will be waiting with some supper for us'. Jessie was led up to the campfire with Mr Crepsley's holding her hand in a firm grip. Everyone turned as they approached and Jessie grinned as everyone smiled and laughed with relief at seeing them both. Many performers like Rhemus and Evra lept up to hug Jessie. Mr Crepsley explained the situation and asked everyone to sit quietly as Jessie wanted to say something. 'I am so sorry you have been worried about me, please forgive me for running away especially you Mr Tall'. Mr Tall just smiled and handed Jessie a plate of hot stew and said 'good to have you back Jessie, you too Larten'. With that Jessie and Larten tucked happily into there food whilst wishing the performers a good night as they drifted away to their beds. 'As you have much sleep to catch up on would you like to share my coffin with me for a few nights Jessie?' asked Mr Crepsley. Jessie nodded happily and as the sun came up Mr Crepsley lifted little Jessie into his coffin and then lay beside her listening as she softly snored into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I only own Jessie the rest belongs to Darren Shan…thanks for the reviews much appreciated.

It had taken Jessie quite sometime to realise that Mr Crepsley had meant what he

had said and that he would never leave her. Jessie had slept soundly in Mr Crepsley's coffin for several nights, but then he had gently told Jessie that she had to sleep in

her own bunk. The first night she had stayed awake until she finally couldn't keep

her eyes open and the first thing she did when waking up was check on Mr Crepsley.

That had been several months ago and now things were back to normal. Jessie still

had the odd nightmare but when this happened she slept by Mr Crepsley's coffin in the daytime or sat by the camp fire at night.

Jessie's sleep pattern had finally settled down and she usually got up late and worked

till Mr Crepsley woke. Then they would eat together and train, Jessie stayed up till

around midnight then went to bed. Jessie was allowed out in the daytime as long as

she was back before dark, and was only allowed out of the camp grounds at night

with Mr Crepsley.

One morning, Jessie went round the back of tent she shared with Evra. She had heard

something the night before and wanted to check it out. Evra had left to feed the little people, because only two little people currently stayed with the Cirque Evra had said he could manage on his own hunting for their food.

Jessie searched all around the tent without any luck, thinking it must have been some sort of animal she started to head back to the tents. Just then a scratching sound alerted Jessie. 'Hello is anyone there' Jessie shouted 'come out please I don't mean you any harm'. Just then Jessie's eyes darted to movement coming from an old dilapidated shed. A boy slightly older than Jessie but much thinner and stood in

torn clothes stepped carefully out into the light. 'Hi my names Jessie what is your

name?' The teenager just stared at Jessie with out moving. 'Look you can trust me

I wont tell anyone you are here, do you need some help'. The teenager just sat down

so Jessie slowly walked over and sat next to him. After a few moments the teenager

started talking and trusting Jessie. His name was Jack and he was headed to his Aunts

house which was in a city some 50 miles away. He had been travelling for sometime and had coped well enough, but he had run out of money a few days ago and no longer had enough to get the train to his Aunts. He had walked many miles and just

needed food and rest, yesterday he found the old shed and had made a bed of sorts to

sleep in but he found resting hard as he was so hungry. 'Will it be ok if I rest here for

a while, I have a few apples left which I picked from a tree up the road. I promise you

wont hear or see me, I have gotten very good at staying out of sight'. 'Look you don't

need to hide, Mr Tall the Cirque owner is a really nice man he wont mind you staying and im sure my friend Evra will have some clothes you can have. They wont be new

but they will be better than what you have on'. 'NO said Jack in a loud whisper, please no one must know I am here, you said I could trust you did you mean it?' 'Of cause I meant it, I wont tell anyone if that's what you want and I can sneak food and clothes to you but why do you not want anyone at the Cirque to meet you?' 'Before I tell you do you promise faithfully that you wont let on I am here?' Jessie thought for a moment before answering 'I promise you I will not tell anyone but I can not promise that you will not get caught we have a lot of performers and crew here working all hours it will be hard for you to stay hidden'.

'Fair enough' said Jack 'I will trust you; I have been living with my stepfather since my mum died and its not working out. He hasn't been the same since my mum died and neither have I. We need space away from each other so I decided to make my way to my Aunts. I left him a letter explaining that I needed some time on my own, and I ring him every now and again but if he knew where I was he would make me go

back home and I am not ready for that yet, maybe one day. But for now I need time and I want to be with my Aunt, she was my mums sister and she reminds me of my

Mum' whispered Jack. Tears slowly fell down Jack's face. Jessie slowly put her arm

around Jack's shoulder and hugged him to her. Jessie was a lot smaller so she ended up kneeling to hug him properly. Jack wiped away his tears and managed to look at

Jessie smiling. 'We need a plan' said Jessie. 'I will find where the Cirque is moving to and I will get you some food and clothes. The main problem for me will be

my roommate and my guardian (Jessie didn't want to use the word mentor or sire). My roommate Evra is very nosey and my guardian Mr Crepsley is extremely clever, but don't worry I think we can pull this off so you can stay for a couple of days and maybe if the Cirque is headed in the right direction we can sneak you into one of the

truck's'. 'Well that sounds like a good plan' said Jack smiling. 'I m sorry I have to go now or Evra will come looking for me, I have to work all day but I will sneak back before the sun goes down so stay in the shed and try and keep quiet'. Jack nodded and headed back in the shed, just before he shut the door he poked his head back out and waved.

Jessie managed to catch up with Evra and help him with the chores 'did you find out what was making that noise behind the tent?'asked Evra. 'Only a skinny old cat I chased it off. Lets get the chores done quickly today I am feeling a bit sick'. Evra spun round to look at Jessie who was doing her best to look ill. 'Why don't you just go back to bed' said Evra sympathetically. 'You know what Evra, your lovely' said Jessie grinning and hugging him. 'But I am not that bad, and I want to help you'.

Jessie and Evra finished early after spending many hours laughing and joking whilst working. Eventually Evra went off to find Mr Tall. Jessie had taken a couple of hotdogs and burgers and a can of coke (whilst no one was looking) and headed off to the old shed. 'I have to be quick Mr Crepsley will be looking for me soon, I m trying to spend as little time with him as possible because he always knows when I m up to something. Tonight I m going to pretend to be ill so I can avoid him and then I ll visit you early tomorrow as soon as its light with some more food'. Jessie was about to leave but Jack grabbed her and pulled her into his arms for a hug 'I don't know why your helping me, but thank you Jessie I have a feeling we will always be friends even when we part'. With that Jack released Jessie and she headed back to her tent blushing.

Jessie lay on her bunk with her face still glowing bright red. Back at the campfire Mr Crepsley was helping himself to some food when he saw Evra. 'Evra, where is my assistant I expected Jessie to be on her second plate of food by now?' 'Oh she might be giving food a miss tonight she's been feeling a bit off today, I did tell her she didn't have to do any work but she insisted. I expect she's having a rest'.

Mr Crepsley didn't like the sound of that and quickly finished his food and flitted over to Jessie and Evra's tent. He found Jessie swinging in her bunk looking very red faced with a strange expression on her face. Mr Crepsley pondered this for a moment before speaking 'Jessie, Evra tells me your feeling unwell?' Jessie jumped having been caught thinking about Jack and blushed even more. 'I m fine Mr Crepsley did you want me to train with you now?' Jessie was chewing her bottom lip and Larten noticed, Jessie usually did this when something was wrong or she was hiding something. Larten put his hand on Jessies forehead as Jessie looked anywhere but at him. Larten then felt her cheeks and asked 'when did you last have blood Jessie?' 'oh um um a few days ago I think, don't worry Mr Crepsley I m fine' with that Jessie jumped out of the bunk to begin training. Jessie would normally have no trouble landing gracefully but because Mr Crepsley was watching every move she made she stumbled slightly and Larten caught her in his arms. Then Larten started sniffing Jessie ' what is this smell on you Jessie? I don't recognise the scent, is it someone at the Cirque?' Jessie wanted to avoid lying to Mr Crepsley so tried to avoid the question, 'I ve had a hug from Evra and he has been out getting food for the little people'. Lartens eyebrow went up in disbelief; he picked Jessie up and sat on the old sofa with Jessie on his lap. Larten studied Jessie carefully 'I want you to have a few sips of blood now Jessie, it will do you no harm to have a bit extra and it may help you feel better'. Larten watched as Jessie took a few sips from his small bottle and then questioned Jessie 'have you been feeling ill today Jessie and don't avoid the question'. 'No I am fine thanks Mr Crepsley, though I wouldn't mind catching up on some sleep I haven't slept that well'. 'Have you had anything to eat today Jessie' asked Larten looking down at Jessie's little face to make sure she was telling the truth.

'Actually, no I haven't I kind of forgot I am sorry Mr Crepsley'. 'That's not like you Jessie come with me' Larten carried Jessie to the campfire, got a plate of food and placed Jessie by his side as he watched her pushing the food around the plate out of the corner of his eye.

Jessie couldn't stop thinking about Jack, she loved being hugged but when Jack hugged her it felt different. Jessie didn't feel like eating, knowing how hungry Jack had been was making her feel guilty. Also she did feel tired, perhaps because she had been awake quite a lot the night before and she had spent a lot of the day worrying and doing chores. Jessie quietly pushed her plate down the table hoping Mr Crepsley wouldn't notice then lifted his arm, yawned and hugged him. She loved him so much and didn't want to deceive him so she pulled his cape around her and closed her eyes.

Mr Crepsley noticed Jessie hadn't eaten a thing and smiled worriedly down at her as she hugged him. Larten picked Jessie up on to his lap and made her more comfy as she drifted off to sleep. Larten didn't know what Jessie was up to or how she was feeling but something wasn't right, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He hugged her tighter as she settled down to sleep in his arms. Larten decided he would confront Jessie tomorrow if she were still unwell or behaving oddly. He watched her till her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep. Even though he had planned to do many things all he wanted to do was watch Jessie. After cradling Jessie for several hours Larten carefully tucked Jessie into her bunk and kissed her goodnight on her forehead. With a worried sigh Larten flitted into town to feed.

Jessie woke early having gone to sleep a lot earlier than normal. She looked across at Evra's bunk and saw him snoring softly. Jessie got up quietly and looked out of the tent. The sun was just coming up, the question was …is Mr Crepsley still up?' Jessie decided it would be better to check than to chance Mr Crepsley catching her at the shed.

Jessie walked over to Mr Crepsley's van to find him sat under the canopy watching the sun about to rise. Jessie ran at him laughing. 'Morning Mr Crepsley did you miss me training with you last night?' Mr Crepsley stood up to catch Jessie as she flew at him. 'Yes I missed you but I see your feeling better' laughed Mr Crepsley as he spun Jessie around and then held her up to look at her. 'Well how do you feel this morning Jessie' said Mr Crepsley smiling. 'I am fine thank you Mr Crepsley your up late'. 'I was just about to check on you before retiring to my coffin but I see I need not of worried'. Larten put Jessie down and she swayed and grabbed onto Mr Crepsley so she didn't fall over. 'Jessie whats the matter' Larten said worriedly. 'I just felt a bit dizzy from you spinning me around Mr Crepsley, I am fine honestly'. 'You kept saying you were fine last night, and obviously something is wrong. I also noticed you didn't eat your supper Jessie, how long is it now since you ate?' 'Uummm well it's not been that long Mr Crepsley (but now Jessie thought about it, it had been several days)'. 'Jessie it is vital that you eat every day being a vampire you need to keep well nourished and drink blood regularly. I know you ve had blood but you must not neglect eating. Now look at me Jessie (Jessie had been staring at the ground) promise me you will eat today, if I awake and find you have not eaten I will be very disappointed'. 'Ok Mr Crepsley I ll eat a horse today just so you don't worry' Jessie smirked up at him and let go of his cape. Mr Crepsley couldn't help it, he laughed she was such a joy to be around, and she knew him so well. Larten put on a serious face 'now tell me you promise Jessie'. 'Yeah, yeah I promise will ya stop fussin Mr Crepsley'. Mr Crepsley frowned at Jessies slang but let it pass on this occasion 'see ya tonight Mr Crepsley' and Jessie hugged him once more.

Larten hugged little Jessie back and wandered off to his coffin 'oh and Jess don't get into trouble today I have this feeling your up to something'. 'Night Mr Crepsley' Jessie called then watched from round the corner as he went into his van. Larten lay in his coffin trying to figure out what Jessie was up to; he remembered that when he told Jessie he thought she was up to something she hadn't denied it. Tonight Larten was going to find out what and he would also watch Jessie eat this was worrying him and he needed to get a good nights sleep.

Jessie ran round to the shed. Jack was awake and just sat there looking very sad and alone but when he saw Jessie he looked up and smiled. 'How about getting out of here for a bit Jack?' 'Definitely let's go' replied Jack excitedly. 'I will just leave a note for Evra explaining I am getting the food for the little people'. Jessie left for a few minutes and then returned, come on let's go before Evra wakes up. Jessie and Jack sneaked out of the Cirque with Jessie carrying the bag to collect the Little Peoples food in. Whilst Jessie and Jack walked Jessie explained about the Little People, what they ate and also spoke of Evra and what he did in the Cirque performances. When the bag was full Jessie asked Jack to wait whilst she went back and fed the little people. Jack waited behind some trees for Jessie.

'Hi Evra' shouted Jessie, 'I ve got plenty of food for the little people I am just going to give it to them do you want to come with me?' 'No thanks, I ve finished the chores for today and I m going to practice with my snake ready for tonights show'. Jessie thought for a moment then said 'Well if there's no work to be done I m going to go into town and buy a new pair of jeans, so ill catch you later'. Just as Jessie was walking out the door Evra shouted 'are you going to be alright on your own wont Crepsley be cross?' 'I am only going in girls clothes shops and town is only 30 minutes away it ll be fine, plus I have saved up all my money and I fancy spending it'.

'Don't be long Jessie get back before dark'. Jessie grinned at Evra 'I am not that daft Evra see you laters'. Evra headed back to the tent to get his beloved snake and Jessie shot out of the camp.

Jessie and Jack walked round the shops, sat down and chatted for ages and then stopped outside the arcade. They spent ages trying to beat each other. Jessie could of won them all but didn't want Jack to get suspicious of her vampire skills. They left the arcade to get something to eat, it was then that Jessie noticed the sun was going down. 'Oh my god Mr Crepsley is going to kill me I have to get back now and quickly. Listen Jack you stay here just in case Mr Crepsley gets up early and comes looking for me. Then sneak into the shed in about an hour, and ill try and slip in later. Here is enough money to get a takeaway meal, be careful'. Jack would have preferred to walk Jessie back but didn't want her to get into trouble.

How could I be so stupid thought Jessie as she raced top speed to the Cirque. Jessie was only five minutes away when she had to stop. Her head was spinning and her vision was going blurred. Oh god thought Jessie I still haven't eaten. Jessie realised the sun had gone down and now was close to panic, before she could take another step Jessie collapsed onto the ground.

Mr Crepsley rose promptly he needed to check on Jessie straight away, with any luck she would be 'eating a horse' as she put it. Larten was surprised Jessie wasn't at the campfire and flitted to Jessie's tent. Larten soon realised only Evra was there. 'Evra where is Jessie?' Evra was unsure what to say, why wasn't Jessie back 'uummm shes around somewhere Mr C'. Larten flitted right up to Evra and stood right in front of him, Evra hated it when he did that. 'If you know where she is tell me now Evra or would you rather I called Mr Tall?' 'Ok, ok chill out Mr C, last time I saw her she was going into town to buy clothes'. 'How long ago was this Evra?' Evra thought then replied ' late this morning she said she would be back before dark'. Mr Crepsley wasted no more time and flitted out of camp. He came across Jessie within minutes lying face down on the ground. 'Jessie, Jessie, Jessie please answer' Larten scooped Jessie up and flitted back to his tent and put Jessie in his coffin. He checked her for injuries but only found a few scratches probably from where she fell. Just then Jessie woke up and sat up holding her head. 'Jessie lie back down' said Larten as he gently pushed on her shoulders. Jessie's vision started to focus and she realised she was in Larten's coffin and once again tried to get up. Mr Crepsley was getting annoyed 'Jessie stop trying to get up you are not well enough' with this Mr Crepsley pushed Jessie back down and checked her eyes and pulse again. 'Have you eaten today like you promised' although he asked it quietly Jessie knew he was very angry with her.

'Well, uuummm, you see, well I'. 'Jessie have you eaten today yes or no tell me now and stop trying to avoid the question'. 'Well I was on my way back to have some supper with you when I collapsed, I didn't eat earlier because I wanted to get some new clothes'.

'If you went shopping, why did you not have any bags'? Larten watched Jessie's face very carefully. 'Well I didn't see anything I liked or they were to expensive so I stopped and went on the arcade games'. Larten thought for a moment, 'did you go with anyone Jessie?' Jessie sat for a moment not wanting to lie to Mr Crepsley, 'Well Evra didn't want to go but there were loads of kids in the arcade and I chatted to some of them'. Mr Crepsley knew Jessie was side stepping his answers and doing it very well, but that would not work with him. But the most important thing to do was to get Jessie some supper. Mr Crepsley picked Jessie up 'Mr Crepsley what are you doing, put me down, I want to go to my tent, Mr Crepsley!'

Larten carried Jessie over to the campfire filled a plate and put it in front of Jessie, Jessie was really hungry so started to eat. But she kept thinking about Jack and what he was doing so sat chewing slowly whilst she thought. Mr Crepsley kept starring at her so Jessie kept eating. Larten had filled the plate with a mountain of food and Jessie was soon full. Larten was chatting to Mr Tall so Jessie quietly stood up and was making her way around the bench when Mr Crepsley's hand grabbed her and pulled her back down onto the seat. 'Where are you going Jessie' 'just to the loo Mr Crepsley' replied Jessie. 'You will come right back, I wish to talk to you'. 'Ok Mr Crepsley' Jessie couldn't believe it; the last thing she wanted to do was have a 'talk' with Mr Crepsley. He wouldn't stop till he got answers. As Jessie left the toilet block she bumped into Evra. 'Hey Jessie can you give me a hand washing my snake please?' 'I would love to if Mr Crepsley lets me, come on lets ask him'. Jessie approached Mr Crepsley who was still chatting to Mr Tall. 'Mr Crepsley may I just go and help Evra wash his snake please?'

Larten studied Jessie and wondered if she was trying to avoid him, but she seemed to genuinely want to help Evra. 'You may, as soon as you are finished come and find me straight away'. 'Yes Mr Crepsley. Come of Evra' Jessie and Evra went to their tent to wash Evra's snake. Half way through giving the snake a wash down Jessie excused herself 'I am feeling a bit off colour still Evra, I m going outside for a few minutes I wont be long'. Evra was starting to worry Jessie was never ill. 'Do you want me to come with you?' 'No I ll only be a minute'. Once Jessie was outside she looked around and after checking no one was about, whizzed round the back of the tent. 'Hey Jack, I can only be a couple of minutes Mr Crepsley is up and he never misses anything. Do you need anything?' 'No I am fine thanks, I ve had a great day Jessie'. 'Me to', and with that Jessie hugged Jack and then started to leave. 'Got to go snakes to wash, but I will see you tomorrow, sleep well'. Jack smiled and waved and Jessie walked back into the tent to find Mr Crepsley talking to Evra.

Evra bless him had covered for her 'hey Jessie, I told Mr Crepsley you had only just gone to get some air you don't have to help wash my snake anymore you ve done enough'. Mr Crepsley had spun around and was watching Jessie. 'Ok Evra, catch you later' and with that Jessie walked back out of the tent and headed towards Mr Crepsley's van.

Jessie found herself zooming at great speed and the next second she was sat in Larten's van with him right in front of her. She hated it when he did that and started to stand up with a frown on her face.

'Sit down Jessie'. 'But Mr Crepsley can we do this tomorrow or something I need to do some training tonight'. 'I am your mentor, I decide when you train and you do as I say'. Jessie still just stood there wishing he didn't have to be so bossy. 'I will not tell you again Jessie, sit down now'. Jessie was annoyed, she didn't want to be stuck answering questions. Jessie snapped, which was most unlike her and she just ran for the door. Larten flitted so fast that Jessie was shoved back in the seat before she knew what was happening. Jessie had never been so annoyed and before thinking it through she shot off the chair again and this time managed to make it out of the door before Larten grabbed her around the waist. Larten was so surprised by Jessie's actions and very annoyed as she kicked out at him Larten squeezed her tightly till she cried out and stopped attacking him. Larten then placed her back in the chair where she sat staring up at him with her lips tightly together and her arms firmly crossed. Larten was furious; he stood there trying to stay composed. 'What are you up to Jess, your not leaving here till you tell me' Jessie knew she was in trouble and could tell by the way Larten was speaking that he was beyond mad. She knew if she said anything she would break a promise and she didn't want to do that. 'I am sorry I kicked you Mr Crepsley I am not up to anything. I just haven't been sleeping very well and it makes me grumpy. I really am sorry; Jessie jumped up and hugged him. Larten sat down and hugged Jessie back. 'Jessie I except your apology, and I m sorry you are not sleeping well but you need to tell me what you are up to. Jessie thought about this, she moved onto his lap and leant against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, all anger gone, now Larten was only concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 SERPENTINES DEBUT…I ONLY OWN JESSIE THE REST BELONGS TO DARREN SHAN

Whilst Jessie was sat on Mr Crepsley's lap she suddenly realised she was going

to be sick. Having not eaten for several days and then eating a lot all in one go

was definitely not a good idea.

'Mr Crepsley I am going to be sick' whispered Jessie. Mr Crepsley looked down

at Jessie's suddenly very pale face. He quickly picked up his plastic bin, emptied

the few crumpled bits of paper onto the floor and stuck the bin under Jessie's face

just in time as Jessie brought up half her dinner.

Jessie had not been sick since she had been made a vampire and she had forgotten

how horrible it was. But the sick feeling went as quickly as it had come. 'Jessie

what is the matter, please tell me' said Mr Crepsley with a deep frown on his face.

'I think because I hadn't eaten in a while and then tried to eat a lot in one go it

made me feel ill. Don't worry Mr Crepsley I am fine now. Mr Crepsley…' 'Yes Jessie'. 'I am so sorry to be sick in front of you, that must gross you out'. Mr

Crepsley smiled down at Jessie 'nothing you can do would gross me out as you

put it. But I am worried about you Jessie. I think you managed to keep some of

your dinner down did you not?' 'Yes, I did eat a lot'.

Mr Crepsley noticed that being ill had caused Jessie to slowly close her eyes. He

put Jessie in his coffin so he could keep an eye on her as she slept. He suddenly

thought that squeezing Jessie tightly to stop her kicking had probably been the

reason she was ill, especially after eating. But for Jessie to get so angry was so

unlike her, she also seemed to be avoiding his questions and there was also the

strange scent he smelt on her. If Jessie woke before sunrise Larten decided he

would be questioning Jessie further. Little did Larten realise, but as Jessie lay slowly

dozing off in Mr Crepsley's coffin she was thinking that it would be a good idea

to sleep or pretend to, until Mr Crepsley had to retire to his coffin at sunrise.

Larten had been out to the toilet block to wash the bin out, and stopped to chat

to Mr Tall. Larten went to feed, but checked on Jessie before leaving and again

on his return. She still looked pale but slept soundly enough, and as she lay in

his coffin he could not help but worry about the young girl who was a daughter to him. Jessie awoke as the sun was rising and decided she definitely needed to

clean her teeth. Mr Crepsley was lying next to her, holding her in his arms and

he was still awake. 'Morning Mr Crepsley, Im just gonna clean my teeth my

mouth feels like the bottom of a bird cage'. Larten laughed then said seriously

'Jessie before you go I want to talk to you for a minute'. Jessie sighed and then

leaned into Mr Crepsley as he tightened his hug on her. 'What's up Mr C' said

Jessie.

'Jessie you know how I hate being called Mr C but don't think you will side step

my questions with your slang. Firstly how do you feel this morning and please

do not use the word 'fine' anymore?' 'Well I feel perfectly ok ta for asking Mr

Crepsley' said Jessie with a cheeky grin. Larten tried to hide a smile and managed

to carry on seriously 'what are you hiding from me Jessie and I want an honest answer I have been having trouble sleeping because I ve been worried about you'. Jessie

suddenly realised that by sneaking around and not breaking her promise to Jack

she had caused Mr Crepsley to worry about her. He had looked after her and all

she had done in return was shout and kick him. All of a sudden Jessie wanted to

tell him as much as she could without breaking her promise.

'Mr Crepsley I have made a promise to someone, its not a vampire or a vampaneze

but a human who you haven't met. If I tell you too much then I will be breaking

that promise. But I can see I have worried you so I will tell you this ….you don't

have to worry, I am not doing anything that you wouldn't approve of and once I have

checked that its ok to tell you the whole story then I will, tonight, if that is ok with

you but will you please trust me till then?'

Larten didn't know what to say, this was certainly not something he had expected

from Jessie. He lay there giving it some thought as Jessie wriggled nervously

next to him, wondering what he was going to say. 'Jessie does this promise involve

you putting yourself or anyone here at the Cirque in danger', 'No Mr Crepsley its

nothing like that truly, its just a little promise and I will hopefully explain it to you tonight' whispered Jessie.

Mr Crepsley decided he would trust Jessie 'alright Jessie I will trust you and I will

look forward to you explaining fully your 'promise' tonight. But I want you to

make me a promise which is to eat a little breakfast and a little dinner, Also to do

your chores and stay out of trouble.' 'I promise Mr Crepsley, I never get into

trouble you know that' said Jessie grinning. Larten's eyebrows went up and he

rolled his eyes. 'Can I go now Mr Crepsley I m dying to clean my teeth'. 'Yes

you may go now but remember your promise, work hard and stay out of trouble'.

Jessie gave Mr Crepsley a big hug then climbed out of his coffin whilst Larten

stretched and watched Jessie leave his van. Larten wondered if he would sleep

not knowing what Jessie's secret was and if she would keep her promise to him

and stay out of trouble.

Jessie went to the campfire and ate a little breakfast as she had promised Mr Crepsley that she would. Whilst she was there she sneaked a bacon roll and a bottle of

orange juice into her jacket to take to Jack. Jessie made her way over to the shed,

looking up to the sky to check the sun was in full view (which meant Mr Crepsley

was definitely in his coffin). No one was around so Jessie once again went inside

the shed. Jack was sat waiting with his bag packed and on his back.

'Hi Jessie, look ive decided to move on. I don't like being shut up in this shed much

and I ve decided to start walking again to my Aunts house. I have had plenty to eat

and drink and I have rested well. It is time for me to move on before I get found out.

'Oh ok, if that's what you want to do. Look here you go I have brought you some breakfast'. Jack thanked Jessie and started tucking into the bacon roll. 'Do you mind

if I save the orange juice I may need it later?' 'No that's fine, I wish you could stay

a bit longer I am going to miss you' said Jessie whilst looking a little embarrassed.

Jack finished his roll then slowly grabbed Jessie and pulled her into a hug. 'look

Jessie I know you haven't spoken about your parents, but I guess you must be fostered

Or adopted as you have a guardian, and I also don't know much about you but

I feel very close to you and I wouldn't have stayed here as long as I have if it hadn't

of meant seeing you. This may seem strange to you but I feel very close to you

and I don't want to leave you'. Jessie turned to face Jack as he rested his hands

on her shoulders. 'Before I leave Jessie I have a question for you…do you want to come with me, please say yes?'


	9. Chapter 9

Serpentines Debut chapter 9 - I only own Jessie the rest belongs to Darren Shan

Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never had a boy interested in her before and absolutely loved the idea of just walking off together holding hands (ok maybe they wouldn't hold hands) but even so how romantic. Then Jessie knew she couldn't do it. The only thing stopping her was Mr Crepsley she knew she couldn't leave him she loved him too much. He had always been there for her and she would always be there for him nothing would ever change that.

Then Jessie had an idea. 'Listen Jack can you give me half an hour I may have a plan'.

Jessie shot off to find Mr Tall. 'Mr Tall could you tell me how long we are camping here for?' Mr Tall looked at Jessie with a curious look on his face 'only three more

days Jessie why do you ask?' As Jack was leaving Jessie knew it would be alright to

confide in Mr Tall. 'Mr Tall, I have met a boy who is a bit older than me and he's been staying in the old shed. I have sneaked him some food and clothes. I know you

have every right to be cross with me for not telling you but he made me promise not

to tell anyone. I was so worried about him that I agreed. He is heading off now to

go to his Aunts house. We have become good friends and I want to walk part of the way with him'.

Mr Tall did not look pleased 'you need to talk to Larten about this Jessie, I am not your mentor so I can not give you permission'. 'Does that mean as you're not my mentor you also can't stop me Mr Tall?' grinned Jessie.

'I would hope that you would consider how you would feel if Larten just went off with out discussing it with you, think how upset you would be. It would be the same for Larten'.

'If Mr Crepsley knows I am safe and that I wont be long I think he ll be ok, I mean I wont be on my own. I m going to walk all day with Jack then we would get a room each in a cheap hotel then walk to the nearest train station. I have enough money to catch the train back and I ll give Jack enough to get the train to his Aunts'. I will only be gone one night and I could leave Mr Crepsley a note to explain'. Jessie knew Mr

Crepsley would be furious and would try and find her but hopefully she would get away with spending some time with Jack before Mr Crepsley caught her.

Mr Tall looked displeased to say the least. 'It sounds like you have already made your mind up Jessie'

Jessie quickly wrote a note and decided to give it to Evra as Mr Crepsley would most likely come looking for Jess in their tent. Evra didn't seem to mind as he thought it would be funny to see Mr Crepsley explode when he wasn't involved.

Jessie packed a small rucksack with some overnight things and then headed off with Jack. They laughed and talked whilst walking along and covered many miles before nightfall. Jessie and Jack checked into a hotel, unfortunately they were both told they needed to have an adult accompany as they did not let children stay on there own. 'Oh no I hadn't thought of that last time I needed a room it was just me and it was a bit old and run down so they didn't seem to care'. Jack and Jessie started walking around the small town but the only rooms available where in hotels and they would have the same problem as before – no children allowed without being accompanied by an adult.

As the night got darker Jack came to a decision 'I don't like doing this with you Jessie but I think we need to find somewhere we can sleep rough, we are not going to be able to find a room. Your first train home leaves at 6am why don't we hang around the train station and see if we can find somewhere to keep warm for the night'. Jessie and Jack found they could sneak into the train station toilets through a broken window. The smell wasn't very nice but at least Jack had a blanket to lie on and a sleeping bag to wrap around themselves. Unfortunately Jessie had old cut off denim shorts and a baggy red Tshirt which said 'bite me' on the front. Jessie had only brought the T-shirt a week ago and this was the first time she had worn it. Jessie was a bit disappointed that it would end up smelling of loo's.

Jack and Jessie lay together as Jessie looked at her watch she realised it was nearly 1 am. Jessie thought of Mr Crepsley and tried to sleep but couldn't help wondering how much trouble she was in.

Larten had risen and went to the campfire to eat. He wondered if Jessie had kept her promise and had eaten breakfast and lunch. Also Larten was curious to find out what Jessie's secret was. Not long after finishing his soup Larten wondered over to Jessie's tent to find Evra sitting smiling at him. 'Hello Mr C I have got a letter to read to you' (as Mr Crepsley was unable to read) said Evra. 'Go ahead' said Mr Crepsley with a frown on his face as he scanned the tent for Jessie. 'Dear Mr Crepsley, the secret I have been wanting to tell you is that I have been hiding a boy in camp who has become my friend. He is leaving today to go to his Aunt's house and he asked me to go with him. I would really like too but I could never leave you, as I love you so much. I did say I would walk some of the way with him and then return to the cirque tomorrow. Please don't worry Jack is older than me so he said he will look after me and we will stay in a hotel overnight. I will see you tomorrow night. Love you Jessie'. Evra looked up at Mr Crepsley to get his reaction and he was stood right in front of him and had pulled him up by the collar. 'Which direction did she go and where is she heading' yelled Larten into Evra's face. Evra started shaking and said 'I d d don't know'. Larten pulled back his fist as Mr Tall walked into the tent and grabbed Larten from behind. 'Larten, Evra does not know anything, but Jessie did talk to me before she left. I told her she should talk to you before leaving but she was sure you would not mind if she left you a note. She asked for my permission and I said I could not give it as you were her mentor and she said does that mean you cant stop me going then. With that she left the note and headed West out of the Cirque, I am sure you will be able to pick up her trail and find out which hotel she is in'.

Larten looked deadly, his face had gone a very red colour and he looked ready to kill.

'This Jack had better hope he has a separate room to my little Jessie and if he has caused her any harm I will kill him'. With that Larten flitted out of camp leaving a worried Evra and Mr Tall staring at the space where Larten had once been.

Larten had no trouble picking up Jessie's scent after all he was well used to it. He was surprised how far she had walked and noticed she and her friend had been in and out of many hotels. Larten then followed the scent to the train station and up to a broken window. Larten looked through and saw Jessie and a older boy fast asleep on the toilet floor. Larten could not believe what he was seeing, they had better be dressed under that sleeping bag. Larten opened the toilet door easily and stepped inside. He would never of thought his assistant could be so disobedient, he would make sure she would never ever try anything like this again. Larten noticed Jessie's foot sticking out of the sleeping bag and grabbed Jessie's ankle and lifted her up in the air leaving Jessie suddenly hanging upside down. Larten then kicked the boy lying on the floor. 'who the hell are you' shouted Jack. 'This is my guardian Mr Crepsley said Jessie'. 'Shh ' said Mr Crepsley to Jessie. 'You boy what the hell do you think you have been doing?' hissed Mr Crepsley' Jack looked absolutely terrified. Jessie tried to interrupt but Mr Crepsley just turned her over so she had her feet on the ground, held her to him with his hand over her mouth as Jessie wriggled to try and get out of his grip with no success. 'Look I am sorry' said Jack 'we were going to check into a hotel but they wouldn't let us without an adult, we would of got separate rooms its not what you think, we are just friends'. With that Larten clipped Jack around the head. Jessie was so annoyed with Mr Crepsley she stamped on his foot. Larten then let go of Jessie's mouth to clip her around the head. Jessie had forgotten to eat; she had been having so much fun with Jack. The clip around the head made Jessie's head spin and Larten had to pick her up to stop Jessie falling flat on her face. 'We are leaving and if I ever see you around the Cirque or anywhere near Jessie you will be truly sorry'. With that Mr Crepsley left Jack in the toilets and flitted back to the Cirque with Jessie.

Larten was carrying Jessie in his arms and although he didn't wish to talk to Jessie, as he was so annoyed with her he needed to ask if she had eaten. 'Did you eat today as you promised ?' muttered Larten in her ear as he flitted. Oh no thought Jessie he truly is going to kill me 'well, no Mr Crepsley um sorry, and sorry for going off n that'. Jessie looked up at Mr Crepsley who looked so mad that Jess didn't dare say another word. Mr Crepsley took Jess to the campfire at the Cirque where fortunately the fire was still going and the remains of a stew was simmering. Larten spooned some onto a plate and handed it to Jess. He then sat Jess on his lap whilst she ate. Jessie still kept her gaze away from Mr Crepsley and just kept looking at the plate. She ate half of the meal then went to put the plate on the table. 'Eat it all' snapped Mr Crepsley as he held Jess and pushed the plate back into her hands. It took Jessie a while to finish the stew then put the plate on the table. 'Go and wash it up' snapped Mr Crepsley again. 'Yes Mr Crepsley' said Jess as she got up to wash her plate and fork. Once Jess had washed up she started to head to her tent. Mr Crepsley grabbed her wrist and walked towards his van. Oh no here goes I am for it now thought Jessie. 'Drink this (Larten handed Jessie some blood), all of it' said Larten . Jessie drank the blood down and handed Mr Crepsley the empty vile.

Jessie noticed Mr Crepsley had a bed in the van as well as his coffin, although the bed was an old mattress, which had been pushed into the corner with a pillow and an old blanket. 'This is where you will be sleeping and you can only leave the van to go to the toilet, but you must come straight back here. If you wish to leave any other time you must ask my permission and you must do all your chores at night. 'But Mr Crepsley I' but Jess got no further, 'do not talk to me Jessie I am in no mood to talk to you. You will remain quiet unless I speak to you directly. Do you understand?' 'Y Y Yes Mr Crepsley'. 'Good, go to bed the sun is up and I have wasted a whole night searching for you'. 'S S Sorry Mr Crepsley' cried Jess with big tears rolling down her face. 'Shh' said Mr Crepsley angrily as he stepped into his coffin and closed the lid.

Larten lay in his coffin listening to Jess, it broke his heart to hear her softly sobbing but he knew she had to learn not to do something so reckless ever again. Larten fell asleep but it was sometime before Jessie managed too. When Larten woke he stepped out of his coffin and stretched, scratched his scar and then looked down at Jessie. He liked having Jessie in his van, he liked knowing she wasn't getting into any trouble. Jessie had pushed the blanket off her sometime in the day and Larten noticed for the first time her Tshirt. Larten thought how the colour red suited Jessie and couldn't help but smile at what was written on the front. Larten decided to wake Jessie with a light kick. 'What the ohh its you Mr Crepsley' with that Jessie lay back down and pulled the blanket over her. 'Can I have a bit longer in bed Mr Crepsley I am exhausted I haven't slept properly' with that Jessie started to close her eyes. Mr Crepsley noticed how tired Jessie looked but just bent down and tipped her off the mattress.

'Start your chores Jessie you have a lot to catch up on'. 'Yes Mr Crepsley' with that Jessie dragged herself out of bed and went about her chores still wearing the same clothes from the day before. This routine dragged on not just days but nearly three months before Jessie could take no more. She was not supposed to leave the van with out permission but she just didn't care anymore. The only reason she hadn't left with Jack was because she loved Mr Crepsley and now he didn't seem to care about her. He hadn't said anything nice to her or hugged her in three months and Jessie was devastated. She had woken before nightfall and normally would sit and wait till Mr Crepsley got up but not today. She had missed the sun and walked out of Mr Crepsley's van and into the fading sunshine. Jessie took herself off to the old barn, climbed the ladder and sat looking out of a large doorway, which had once been used to throw the hay down. The barn was still in the Cirque grounds but even if it hadn't of been Jessie couldn't care anymore. She felt like she had lost everything. Everytime she tried to speak to Mr Crepsley he just said sshh. So Jessie decided to not talk anymore, and hadn't spoken to anyone in over two months, no one noticed as she was only up at night and was busy doing chores anyway.

Jessie sat with her legs hanging over the edge of the door way looking out at the setting sun as tears streamed down her face.

Larten rose as normal, stretching and then looking down at Jessie. Larten was surprised Jessie was not sat on her bed waiting for him to wake but then Larten thought maybe she had gone to the toilet. Larten decided to follow Jessie's scent and was surprised when it led to the old barn where Larten could hear quiet sobbing. Larten flitted up the ladder and stood looking down at Jessie. 'What is the matter Jessie why are you crying?' asked Mr Crepsley worriedly. Jessie did not answer she had got out of the habit of talking and didn't want to anyway. Mr Crepsley kept trying to get Jessie to speak to him but she no longer even noticed he was there.

Mr Crepsley sat behind Jessie and then pulled her onto his lap cuddling her gently . 'Please Jessie tell me what is wrong I am really worried about you, please just speak to me'. Jessie just stared at Larten with a blank look and went back to staring at the now dark night sky.

Larten gently picked Jessie up then cuddled her in his arms. Larten softly started speaking 'little Jessie you mean the world to me, I have been so foolish. I was so desperately worried when you left that I just wanted to make sure you never left again. Jessie you are my family and I love you please forgive me' pleaded Mr Crepsley. Jessie looked up at Mr Crepsley and noticed how strange it was that tears were pouring down his cheeks. Jessie slowly wiped his tears away and gave him a small smile. Mr Crepsley carried on talking to Jessie and saying how special she was to him until eventually Jessie looked up at him and said 'I love you too' then placed her head on his chest and gently hugged him as her eyes fluttered closed.

Larten kept one arm around Little Jessie whilst the other one softly stroked her cheek as she drifted off to sleep with a content peaceful look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Serpentines Debut Chapter 10

The sun shone down as Evra and I lay in the tall grass. We had been taking it in turns to tell each other stupid jokes when after a while Evra went unusually quiet. 'Whats up Ev' enquired Jessie. Evra didn't reply but handed Jessie a battered leaflet that read: Weird and Wonderful World…it then went onto describe various acts such as the world's strongest woman. Then in bold letters it said 'snake girl' the girl with snakeskin for one night only. Jessie carried on reading and then looked up at Evra. 'What are you thinking Evra'?

Evra replied looking very determined 'it says for one night only, and its about 80 miles from here. But its not till next week, I could be related to her, I have to go. But the question is will Mr Tall let me, you know what he's like and I can't risk him saying no. So I have made up my mind, I will be leaving soon. I will leave him a letter and tell him my reasons why. The thing is Jessie, I am going on my own but I want you to do something for me'. Jessie sat thinking for a moment then said 'why don't you want me to come with you Evra and what can I do for you'?

'Firstly' said Evra very seriously 'I have not forgotten how bad some of these freak shows are Jessie and I do not want you seeing that. Plus Mr Crepsley would be furious with you and would come and find us as soon as it is dark. I am hoping because I am older that Mr Tall will let me do this and that I can check to make sure this snake girl is safe. Secondly I want you to take this mobile phone, I know we are not supposed to have one but if I get into any trouble I can ring you. Also you can let me know what Mr Tall does once he finds my note. Will you do that for me Jessie?'

Jessie hurtled herself at Evra and whilst hugging him said 'Evra I will come with you I cant let you do this on your own. If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself'. 'NO' shouted Evra 'I mean it Jessie you are my only friend and I trust you, promise you will do as I ask. Stay with the cirque and keep the mobile hidden at all times until it is safe, keep it turned off until you can read any messages on your own ok?'

The day turned into night and try as I might I could not concentrate on anything other than what Evra had told me. We sat and ate together but hardly spoke both of us thinking about what Evra was going to do. Evra and I avoided Mr Tall as much as possible and the night before Evra left Mr Tall spoke to Mr Crepsley. He was obviously speaking about Evra and I as Mr Crepsley looked over at us as Mr Tall whispered in his ear. 'This doesn't look good Evra come on lets go for a walk and don't say anything because Mr Crepsley could be right behind us listening in'. Evra's eyebrows went up then he grabbed my hand and we started walking around the edge of the cirque grounds away from the campfire and our mentors. Evra rarely held my hand, but it felt perfectly normal to walk with him tightly gripping it. Neither of us spoke, and we walked for over an hour having twice circuited the perimeter of the Cirque camp.

Then Evra said 'I am going to bed Jessie I am worn out (then he winked at me)'. 'Oh yes me too let me just go and tell Mr Crepsley'. Evra and I started to walk back to the campsite when I felt a tap on my shoulder making me jump.

'Do you two intend holding hands all night?' whispered Mr Crepsley down my ear. 'Oh, erm, hi Mr Crepsley' blushed Jessie as she released Evra's hand. 'Night Jessie, night Mr Crepsley' nodded Evra then quickly left. Mr Crepsley took Jessie's hand and started walking towards the campfire. Jessie was relieved to see that Mr Tall and the freaks had left, leaving the campfire deserted. Mr Crepsley sat on the bench and pulled Jessie onto his lap. He liked to study Jessie's face when asking her anything important for he had learnt to read it very well. Larten also noticed Jessie was fidgeting and looked nervous. 'Is Evra your boyfriend Jessie?' asked Mr Crepsley whilst lifting Jessie's face up to his. Jessie blushed 'God no Mr Crepsley we are best mates that's all'.

Mr Crepsley was not happy and growled 'do not swear Jessie, I will not tolerate it'. 'Sorry Mr Crepsley' replied Jess as she turned and gave him a big hug. Jessie decided she would bury her head in Mr Crepsley's shoulder until he had finished quizzing her, she hated it when he just starred at her, it was like he could see into her head and read all her thoughts.

'Jessie, Mr Tall thinks that you and Evra maybe troubled in some way. He thinks you have both been avoiding him and that neither of you have looked very happy. Has something happened to upset you?' Asked Mr Crepsley as he tried to lift Jessie off his shoulder and untangle her arms from round his neck. Before Mr Crepsley could see her face Jessie quickly answered 'no we are both fine, we have just been working really hard that's all. We haven't been near a decent town for ages though and we both get a bit tired of working and not going out that's all.' Answered Jessie.

Larten finally managed to get Jessie facing towards him as he studied her face. He wasn't convinced that Jessie's reply was truthful and a frown appeared on his concerned face. This didn't go unnoticed by Jessie who didn't want Mr Crepsley to worry.

'Mr Crepsley, I know you think I am up to something (Jessie deliberately said I instead of we) but I have nothing planned other than staying within the Cirque grounds and doing my chores so don't worry ok?' With that she leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek 'I love you Mr C' said Jessie laughing.

Larten looked down at his little Jessie who was so full of mischief that he couldn't help but grin at her. Her words seemed honest so this was a relief to Larten who wrapped Jessie up in his arms then started to throw her up in the air as high as he could and then catching her last minute making Jessie scream with laughter.

After training that night Larten carried an exhausted Jessie into her tent and placed her gently on her bed. 'You did well tonight Jessie, I will see you tomorrow, behave yourself ' said Larten as he left the tent casting a glance over his shoulder to see Jessie already falling asleep.

Jessie awoke to something sharp poking into her ribs. She quickly opened her eyes ready to attack when she saw Evra stood by her bed. 'I'm off now Jessie, I'm going before anyone else gets up. If anyone asks tell them you slept in and you thought I was already up. Keep the phone hidden and please do not say anything' with that Evra kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. 'Good luck Evra, just ring me if you need me and I ll be there for you, promise me ok? Cried Jessie. 'You ll see me within 3 days I promise. Now take care and don't forget to check the mobile as often as you can ok?' Evra left with his bag slung over his shoulder before I could say anymore and he turned and waved as he left the tent.

By lunchtime Mr Tall realised Evra was missing and came over to see me. 'Jessie where is Evra?' I tried to keep my mind free of any thoughts of Evra incase Mr Tall was trying to get inside my head then I told him I had found a letter from Evra 'It was on his bed and it says to give it to you when you noticed he was missing'. Mr Tall read the letter then handed it to me, it read: Don't worry had to go and help a relative will be back in three days, trust me, I will be fine Evra.

Mr Tall was starring at me so I quickly thought about Evra's snake and how I had better look after it until Mr Tall looked away. Then he asked 'do you know where Evra has gone because if you do I need to know Jessie?' Well this was going to be tricky uuhhmmm 'I am sorry Mr Tall there is nothing I can tell you, I just hope he's ok. I had better get going as I ve got Evra's chores to do as well. See you later Mr Tall'. With that I shot off leaving Mr Tall starring after me and clutching the letter.

I worked hard all day then ate early. I had decided to have a very early night, as I didn't want Mr Crepsley quizzing me, he would be far worse than Mr Tall. I saw Gertha Teeth who was just getting some food and asked her to tell Mr Crepsley that as I had been working really hard all day I was going to bed early and would see him tomorrow. Gertha said she would pass the message on so I sprinted to my tent to put my red baggy bottoms and cropped black top on and hopped into bed. I didn't have to fake sleep, I was truly exhausted.

Larten went in search of food and the smell of bacon cooking led him straight to the campfire. He helped himself to a bacon roll then Gertha came to speak with him and passed on Jessie's message. Larten frowned 'why has Jessie been working so hard today'? Gertha looked upset then said 'oh you wont of heard, Evra's gone missing Mr Tall is beside himself with worry. Jess has been doing Evra's chores as well as her own'.

Larten suddenly wondered if Jessie was in fact asleep or had she decided to go and find Evra. With this worrying thought on his mind he flitted straight up to Jessie's bed then stood and watched his assistant who was quite obviously in a very deep sleep. Larten couldn't help but notice the dark rings under Jessie's eyes and he decided he would wake before sunrise to check she had been drinking blood. He gently pushed Jessie's hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead then went to find Mr Tall.

Mr Tall sat close to tears and showed Larten his letter. 'I thought Evra had no family?' enquired Larten. 'That is why I am so worried, his parents are both dead and neither he nor I have any knowledge of any other relatives. There is something not right about this Larten, and I think Jessie knows what it is. I tried asking her earlier but she said very little then ran off, can you speak to her for me Larten. I know she has gone to bed, but I will not sleep tonight unless I know where he has gone and why' croaked Mr Tall. Larten thought Mr Tall was right, Jessie and Evra were best friends and told each other everything. 'I will wake her now, if she knows anything I will get it out of her for you. I will return presently'.

Larten walked over to Jessie's tent and stood by her bed. Jessie was lying flat on her back with one arm and one leg hanging over the side of the bed. Larten reached down and grabbed her arm and leg and jerked her up in the air. Jessie woke instantly and started hitting out at her attacker until she saw the familiar red trousers as she hung upside down. 'Mr Crepsley what the hell, put me down' screamed Jessie. Larten swung Jessie round until he had Jessie by the waist. He then carried her over to the old sofa under his arm like a parcel.

Jessie was so mad, who did he think he was. Next thing Jessie knew she was plonked on the old sofa with a mad looking Larten sat next to her. Jessie folded her arms and looked away from him she had never in her life been so annoyed. 'Jessie look at me' shouted Larten. Jessie ignored him, she felt she deserved an apology before she spoke to him. Larten grabbed Jessie and put her on his lap, then forced her to look at him. 'Jessie where is Evra' whispered Mr Crepsley. Jessie hated it when he whispered to her like this, she would of preferred him yelling at her. Jessie just pushed her lips together and folded her arms. She tried to turn away from him but it was impossible. 'I will ask only once more Jessie, where is Evra?' Right he asked for it thought Jessie, she suddenly pushed his hand off her chin and jumped up yelling at him 'why didn't you just wake me up by saying my name, why did you have to pull me up like that, it hurt. I am still here, where ever Evra has gone he knew I would not go with him because I wouldn't leave you. I WISH I HAD GONE WITH Him! I hate you'. Jessie was shaking all over with rage but regretted her last words, 'I m sorry, its just sometimes you make me so mad I don't hate you'. Jessie stood looking at the floor, shuffling her feet and rubbing her aching arm.

Mr Crepsley knew Jessie had a temper, but he wouldn't stand for it. 'Come here Jess'. Jessie looked up at him and took a few steps closer but within Larten's reach. Larten took hold of Jessie's hands and pulled her towards him gently. 'I am sorry if I hurt you, I have just left Mr Tall and I have never in all my years seen him so upset. Please tell me all you know about Evra's disappearence'.

'Mr Crepsley, its really hard because Evra is my best friend and he asked me not to say anything and he made me promise. If I tell you he will never speak to me again, and if I don't tell you, you will just get mad and shout at me some more'. Jessie leaned in to hug Mr Crepsley who carefully wrapped his arms around her. 'I do understand Jessie but please don't leave Mr Tall to worry all night he has always been so kind to you'.

Jessie stood in Mr Crepsley's arms whilst he gently rubbed her back. 'Mr Crepsley' whispered Jessie 'I think I know what to do, will you wait here a second and I will be straight back ok?' Larten frowned 'do not leave the Cirque Jessie….I mean it Jess?' 'ok I wont be long'. Jess ran out of the tent and went to the ladies loo, she went to the one furthest away which had an out of order sign on then climbed on the seat. Stuffed at the back was a bag with the mobile in. Jessie turned it on and noticing Evra had not rung she rang him. After a few seconds Evra answered 'Yes I am fine, please don't worry I am hiding in an old hotel across the road from some caravans. It is definitely a dodgy set up, I am going to sneak into the camp later tomorrow'. Jessie was horrified 'don't Evra it will be too dangerous promise me you wont. Also Mr Crepsley is not going to stop yelling at me until I tell him what you are doing and Mr Tall is in pieces worrying about you. Please tell me where you are Evra'. The other end of the phone went quiet then Evra said 'ok Jess I don't want you getting in trouble over this, tell them what I am doing but also tell them I can look after myself and not to worry ok. I am switching the phone off now so don't ring until I call you ok?' 'Yes ok Evra but please, please, please be careful ok'. Jessie looked down at the phone, Evra had gone. Jessie wandered back into her tent and held her hand out to pull Mr Crepsley up. 'Come on lets go and see Mr Tall' said Jessie. Larten smiled at her as they headed to his van.

Larten sat down next to Mr Tall and said 'I believe Jessie has something to tell us?' Jessie perched on one of Mr Crepsleys knees facing Mr Tall. 'Evra showed me a leaflet a couple of days ago; it was from another show called the Weird and Wonderful World. On it apart from things like the worlds strongest woman it also had for one night only a snake girl. Evra decided he had to see if the girl was happy and to see if they maybe related in some way. She is supposed to be on tomorrow night. Evra didn't ask me to go with him, it is something he wanted to do on his own, he said it maybe dangerous and that he still remembered how other shows had treated him. But he left me with a mobile and I have just rung him, he said he was in a hotel opposite the shows caravans and he thinks it's a dodgy set up. He said he was going to sneak in tomorrow. I begged him not to, but he said he would be fine.

Mr Tall looked worried and Mr Crepsley said to Jessie 'where is the mobile phone Jessie?'. The last thing Jessie wanted was for Mr Crepsley to take the phone off her, if Evra needed her, she would go to him. 'I still have it but Evra said he was switching his phone off now and he will ring me tomorrow'. Larten didn't like the sound of that 'I think Mr Tall had better look after the mobile Jessie'. 'No I have to hold on to it I promised Evra and he may need me to …well to talk to' grumbled Jessie. Mr Crepsley shot up and check Jessies PJ pockets, where have you hidden it Jessie, tell me now that is an order!' snarled Mr Crepsley. Before Jessie could say anything Mr Tall said 'I have heard of this Weird and Wonderful World show, I will leave tonight and find Evra. I can not have him creeping in, we will sort this out together. I have many contacts I am sure I can find out where they are situated because the man who runs it is indeed a crook, please excuse me'.

Mr Crepsley and Jessie both nodded at Mr Tall and then they both left with Mr Crepsley tugging Jessie along. 'Can I go back to bed now Mr Crepsley?' yawned Jessie. 'You may, after you have given me the mobile phone' Jessie stopped walking and looked up at Mr Crepsley and said 'I told you I have to keep the phone'. Mr Crepsley was getting mad, Jessie could tell, he started talking quietly and got really close to her face and whispered 'give me the phone now Jessie'. Oh no thought Jessie here goes 'its my phone, Evra gave it to me I don't see why you should have it' having said that Jessie took a step back as Mr Crepsley looked ready to explode. 'You only have things that I give you or allow you to have. I am your mentor and you do as I say. Give me the phone Jessie NOW!' Jessie truly didn't know what to do, and stuttered 'but, but if if Evra needs me, I promised him I would help him.' 'How do you propose helping him Jessie?'

Jessie gave this some thought then quietly replied 'I said I would do anything I could to help him and I will, he's my friend'. 'Right that's enough' bellowed Mr Crepsley 'Give me the phone NOW this is my final time of asking'. 'Fine I will get it for you but I want it back' Jessie stomped over to the toilets and retrieved the phone then threw it at Mr Crepsley as she made her way back to her tent. Mr Crepsley clipped the back of Jessie's head for her rudeness then flitted to catch Mr Tall.

Back at her tent Jessie quickly got Evra's old mobile out and whilst it was charging texted him to explain what had happened and to ring her on his old number. Thank goodness Mr Tall had never found this old phone thought Jessie. I hope Mr Crepsley never finds out what I have done!


End file.
